Dirty Little Secret
by neon rose
Summary: Kid Flash is spending more and more time in Jinx's bed, if only Jinx knew. Kid Flash's poor attempt to brainwash Jinx to be good by talking to her in her sleep. Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the first Kid Flash/Jinx story I've done, so be gentle with me!

Kid Flash had a dirty secret, well, not exactly dirty, but certainly forbidden. Which was a bad idea, heroes weren't meant to have dirty forbidden secrets, they certainly weren't supposed to create them knowing full well that they weren't meant to be doing them.

He loved Jinx- no, it wasn't that. She was forbidden, that was for sure, but she wasn't exactly a secret, Jinx he was sure was fairly aware of that fact. Even the Titans suspected it, they said nothing, but he knew.

No, his secret was what happens at night in Jinx's room. No, not _that_ certainly not _that_. No, Kid Flash wasn't getting any hot and heavy late night activities done in Jinx's room, or anywhere for that matter. Pull your minds out of the gutter.

He remembered the first time he'd done it, the forging of his secret so to speak. Kid Flash was the fastest boy on earth, and, being both a boy and the fastest one, was not a particularly patient person. He wanted Jinx to renounce her team and turn good, and after the fight with Madame Rouge he had thought it possible. But why was it taking so damn LONG?

He had been nervous the first time he vibrated through her bedroom wall when she was asleep, he had felt sneaky, devious… bad even, certainly scared and excited at the same time. He had briefly wondered if this was what it was that villains felt all the time, if so he could understand slightly Jinx's unwillingness to give that up.

He had knelt in front of her that night, listened to her steady breathing and even put his ear to her back to hear her steady heartbeat. She was definitely asleep, he had crept around the bed and knelt on the other side so he could see her face, sleeping.

"You sleep above the covers." He noted quietly. And it was true, Jinx's pink pajamas that were irresistibly cute were all ruffled up her legs, the only part of her that was actually under the quilt was one shin and a foot, other than that she had wriggled loose. Her hair was down as well, it was very wavy and unruly loose, nothing like the shaped devil's horns she normally wore them in.

"They say that people never stop listening to the sounds around them, so… if people talk to you in your sleep, you don't remember it… but you take it in, it settles in your mind." He whispered. He had wondered if she could hear him, and that was when he gingerly got up onto the double bed with Jinx filled with terror, all she had done was mumble in her sleep and that was it. The surge of adrenaline at laying in, or rather on, bed with a wanted criminal, one who he loved no less, was like nothing he'd ever felt before. His ears pounded with his pulse, he felt exhilarated and terrified, this was made more so by the fact that he was well aware that should he do this when she was awake she would have hexed him from here into oblivion.

"So…" he had continued after swallowing the nervous lump in his throat. "I know there's good in you, you're not an evil person. You still kept my rose." He added noticing it on her bedside table.

"I want you to know," he continued but stopped. In one of those bizarre moments that you get where you realize something obvious, he had realized that he had no gloves on. He must have taken them off at his home before he decided finally on coming here and not put them back on. Experimentally he turned his arm his way and that feeling weird being half in and half out of costume.

It was then that Jinx had lifted her arm above her head to rest it on her pillow. This action exposed a copious amount of skin on her hips and her tummy, if she were awake he would have suspected her of deliberately tempting him. She wasn't awake though, he glanced at his hand, he'd brushed her fingers before when giving her the rose, but even then he had been wearing his uniform. They'd never had, he gulped, skin to skin contact. He'd wondered what her skin would have felt like, he reached a trembling hand outward and with one single digit stroked her skin upwards, following the curve of her hips and the dip of her stomach. He remembered how he had snatched his hand back worried of waking her, but she looked more at peace than ever.

Her skin had been so… wonderfully and unexpectedly soft. It felt like the smooth softness of… well… rose petals almost. He had tried to shake that idea away at the time, not knowing how much it would run around his mind at later dates.

"You would make a good hero, you have it in you. You saved me remember? I was so weak I couldn't even have run away, I literally used all my energy afterwards getting you that rose, I walked home and passed out for like… eight hours. And I barely sleep two hours a night anyway, super speed sleeping too." He murmured laughing slightly.

"I want you to know…" He added, "that… when you do decide to turn good, and I know you will in the end because you're a good person, I'll be there for you. You're not some mission from the Titans to convert you, they'd kill me if they knew I was here in fact, I won't just abandon you to make your own way when you turn good. I mean, you'll have to get some kind of job, and I know that'll be hard with you being as infamous as you are, but you can do it. And I'll be there to help you." He said gently. Jinx's forehead creased in a slight frown, her breathing was quickening as well, she was starting to wake up, he stood up and walked towards her wall.

"I'll see you tomorrow night Jinx. Sleep well… remember what I told you." He had smiled before vibrating through the wall as if he were never there.

Several minutes later Jinx's eyes had slid open, she mumbled something and rolled over back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N:Thanks to all those who have reviewed, i really appreciate it, so keep em coming! Christ, FINALLY the damn document uploader is working again, I've written up to chapter four and been unable to submit so far!_**

_Dahdah da da dadah dah dahdah! _Kid flash's Titans communicator beeped at him, he flipped it open, a map of the city with a blinking red light appeared. He sighed, the museum was being robbed. AGAIN.

"HIVE five! Rob 'em blind, and don't screw up this time!" Jinx snapped, carefully she walked over to the case. Her hand hovered above it.

"Good luck." Kid Flash laughed slightly, Jinx jumped and span around.

"Where?" She breathed, the room was empty save for Kid Flash and herself.

"They're cooling off in the Jump City lake, Mammoth was particuarally hard to move." He admitted sheepishly.

"So why am i still here then?" Jinx frowned shifting her weight uncomfortably to one leg, she folded her arms and glared at Kid Flash.

"Because they're hopeless." Kid Flash grinned.

"Tell me about- hey! Cut that out." Jinx snapped poking him in the chest.

"They're hopeless, but you're not." He said earnestly.

"Whatever." She frowned turning her back on him, typically he appeared in front of her leaning casually and cockily on the glass box containing the good luck pendant.

"I think I figured something out." He smiled at her annoyed expression.

"How much of a superhero loser you are?" She suggested irritated.

"No, about why you're all called the HIVE five when there's six of you." He grinned at her leaning further forward on the case so that he was almost nose to nose with her.

"It's because _they're_ the HIVE five, you're the leader. Even when you made that team you didn't consider yourself part of it, you know you're better than them." He continued in a rare moment of seriousness.

"Of course I'm better than them, they're brainless idiots. Doesn't mean I'm a good guy though." Jinx added hexing the glass case, it exploded outwards flinging Kid Flash backwards. She reached in and dusted the glass off of the necklace and picked it up grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you going to do with that necklace when you leave then? What's your big plan if you're so smart?" Kid Flash shouted after her as he jumped up.

"I'm going to wear it, stupid." She growled as she fastened it around her own neck.

"See! You don't want to be bad anymore, this is you trying to change! You're proving me right as we speak!" He shouted as she headed towards the door, he bit his lip.

_Come on… turn back, don't leave with it. I know you're good… show some conscience._ He thought desperately.

"Stealing proves you wrong." Jinx shouted back exiting the museum and heading for the lake. Kid Flash sighed and sped off disappointed.

"Despite the bungled efforts of you five I managed to leave with what I came for." Jinx sneered as she stood on the bank of the Jump city lake, the rest of the HIVE five crawled out of the water. Mammoth shook himself like a dog and Billy Numerous pulled seaweed out of his hair.

"You stole a bunch of roses?" Seemore blinked confused.

"What?" Jinx exclaimed looking down, Seemore was right, around her neck was a chain of roses woven like a daisy chain. She grabbed them and pulled them off, a note fluttered to the ground, she bent down and picked it up.

_I still know you're good deep down. Enjoy the necklace!  
KF_

She growled in anger causing the note and the chain of roses to catch fire, Jinx's eyes flared a fearsome pink, the HIVE five stepped backwards, they knew nothing good could come of THAT expression.

"Jinx?" Gizmo sqeaked, his voice wavering.

"What?!" Jinx yelled at him causing his backpack to malfunction and fly him off back into the middle of the lake.

"I'll get that Kid Flash if it's the last thing I do." Jinx growled clenching her fist in anger.

"I'm guessing from all the exploded things around this place that you weren't too happy with me taking that necklace back." Kid Flash observed reclining on Jinx's bed next to her.

"But the thing is, you don't even _need_ good luck. Your powers may be bad luck, but that doesn't mean you have to be bad; using bad luck against bad people makes more sense than using it on the good guys you know." Kid Flash pointed out. He looked over at the sleeping Jinx and wondered if any of this was getting through.

"Just imagine what it'd be like to be a good guy Jinx." He sighed brushing a strand of Jinx's hair out of her eyes.

"_be a good guy…"_

"_Good guy…"_

Jinx opened her eyes to the sound of an alarm, she jumped out of bed and ran down into the main room in the HIVE five headquarters.

"Gizmo! What is it?" She asked pulling her hair into shape.

"It's those crudmunchers again, they're at the museum!" Gizmo answered spinning around on his chair away from the giant screen that filled their living room.

"Come on Kyd Wykkyd! Let's move!" Jinx grinned, Kyd Wykkyd nodded and opened his cloak creating a small dimensional portal which the others jumped through, though Mammoth with more difficulty than the others.

"At last… it's the amulet." Robin breathed fogging up the glass case.

"Raven." He called, obligingly the hooded figure appeared at his side, she swiped a hand along the side of the case, the glass turned black and she slipped her hand through problem free. Her fingers wrapped around the amulet and she pulled back through the case.

"At last, now let's get out of here before those morons show up." Robin nodded grabbing the amulet from Raven.

"Looking for us, Titans?" Jinx grinned baring her teeth.

"The HIVE five!" Robin growled clutching at the amulet.

"That's right, and I think you have something that doesn't belong to you. HIVE five! ATTACK!" Jinx yelled as all six of them leapt into battle.

Beast boy leapt as a tiger towards Billy Neumerous who promptly multiplied himself to fifteen people and dog piled onto Beast boy, several of them pulled his limbs tight and the rest pinned him down, no matter what form beast boy took he could never get so big or small that Billy Neumerous couldn't follow and trap him.

Mammoth was wrestling equally matched against Starfire's alien strength, he grunted, he wouldn't get anywhere this way.

"Mammoth! Duck!" See-More shouted, Mammoth ducked his head down just in time to avoid being shot by the laser eye blast that shot Starfire across the room and crashing into an empty mummy case.

"That ought to hold her for a while." See-More laughed, he looked up at Kyd Wykkyd floating alone in the room.

"Kyd Wykkyd, where's Raven?" See-More shouted up, Kyd Wykkyd stared down at him mutely.

"uh… is she… taken care of?" See-More tried again, phrasing his question in a yes/no format. Kyd Wykkyd nodded.

_Far far away…_

"Stupid teleporter." Raven shivered knee deep in snow, she looked around.

"Great, nothing for miles around. Stupid arctic, every damn time too!" She huffed, her breath misting in the air.

"There's just one thing missing…" Raven pondered, suddenly a polar bear jumped out from the snow roaring and proceeded to chase Raven across the tundra.

"That's it!" Raven screamed fleeing.

_Back at the museum…_

Robin pulled out a birdarang and flipped it open, Jinx smiled and spread her fingers, pink energy crackled forward. The Birdarang malfunctioned in a hiss of sparks and melting metal.

"Damnit these are expensive!" Robin snarled at her lunging forward. Jinx sidestepped his attack allowing him to skid face down on the floor.

"Face it Robin, you're never going to win, the good guys always win." Jinx laughed.

"You think so?" Robin grinned nastily as he rolled over onto his back and looked up at her. "Well you forget the bad guys don't play fair." He sneered gesturing across the room to Cyborg who side-stepped to reveal a slumped over Kid Flash. Robin pulled a remote out of his pocket and pressed a button, Jinx watched in horror as Kid Flash's body spasmed as unknown volts shot through his body painfully.

"KID FLASH!" Jinx shouted sitting bolt upright in bed panting, she looked around her room, she was safe. It was all just a weird dream… just a dream. Jinx shuffled over to the other half of her double bed and curled up closing her eyes. Suddenly they clicked open again, this half of the bed was… warm. Jinx shrugged and snuggled back down to sleep, she must have just been fidgeting a lot in her sleep was all.

Kid Flash was several miles away before he dared stop running, Jinx had been having some kind of dream that was for sure, but that scream had jolted him right out of his skin, and several miles away to boot. He panted holding his chest to contain his racing heart, maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all…


	3. Chapter 3

Kid Flash, or rather, Wally West stood bored out of his mind in the middle of a charity dinner and dance, except there was no dancing to speak of going on, just standing around 'mingling'. He stood uncomfortably out of uniform at his mentor's side, he was in a black suit, the white shirt under it itched from over-starching and the black tie was uncomfortable to say the least. _Oh for the feel of spandex. _He wished gloomily. Fed up he blew his hair upwards, without his mask on and the feel of wind in his hair his hair flopped forward lifelessly, all the running in cold wind and through polluted city air probably did it no good either. Normally if he was going out somewhere nice he would go through the effort to abuse it more with hair products and make himself look nice, but at mind numbing charity events like this he just could care less.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of hot pink, he neck snapped around, hot pink was definately out of place here. Everyone else was wearing 'classical' ballroom colours, even the women's dresses weren't that bright. He squinted, whatever colour it was. He craned his neck and saw it just for a second again, his eyes locked on a skinny girl about his age with blonde hair, her back was turned to him but it definitely had come from her. The fact that she was so young was a strange thing in itself, he was usually the youngest one at this boring things.

The girl turned her head slightly and pink shone as bright as the sun, a lock of fuchsia hair hung down near her eyes, Kid Flash smiled, Jinx.

"I've uh… got something _important_ to take care of… I'll be right back." He said pointedly to his mentor, the real Flash, out of costume of course. He nodded, obviously understanding that it meant superhero business.

Kid Flash worked his way across the ballroom, he appeared in front of the girl. She was wearing a floor length black satin dress, her skin was a warm peachy hue and her attractive blue eyes sparkled at him, he reached his hand out to shake hers.

"Hello." He smiled proffering the hand, the girl paused suspiciously before taking the hand and shaking it. In one smooth movement Kid Flash pulled her towards himself and whispered in her ear.

"I must say the fake tan helped you blend in a lot, the contacts too were a nice touch, the dress must have been hard to find as well but I'm afraid the wig let you down." He breathed hotly against her skin. He flicked the offending strand of neon hair with a smile, Jinx crossed her eyes slightly to look at it, she sighed and Kid Flash led her down a corridor.

"Fine you got me." She sighed tossing the wig aside with her back to him, Kid Flash's eyes wandered along her skin, the backless dress was… considerably appealing. He tried to drag his thoughts out of the gutter.

"That was a lot easier than I expected, I was anticipating at least a few hexes, are you ill or something?" Kid Flash said raising an eyebrow at her. Jinx shrugged her bare shoulders and unleashed her hair from the tight knot at the base of her skull, far from being the uncontrolled waves that Kid Flash was so used to seeing at night, it slid down in one silky straight curtain. She turned to him, her shiny hair covered one eye.

"What's the point, the good guys always win. And from you're point of view that seems to make you the good guy." She pointed out.

"You've changed your tune." He blinked in shock.

"Not really." She said shaking her head, glassy pink hair waved mesmerisingly.

"Your hair's so straight… I prefer it wild, like normal." Kid Flash noted, a millisecond later he practically kicked himself, he'd said too much. How was it that the fastest boy in the world couldn't be fast enough to stop stupid things going unchecked from his brain to his mouth? Jinx frowned at him.

"How do you know what my hair looks like when it's down? How do you know it's not always like this?" She asked suspiciously, studying his face for any sign of anything suspicious. If she had been as fast as Kid Flash then she would have seen the look of panic that spread across his face for a millisecond, he hid it by shaking his head.

"I just mean, it's up in those… horn things usually, it must be pretty wild to hold that regardless of what you might put on it. And you look more like you like that." He replied smoothly, his face a model of well meaning innocence.

"Yeah well, I straightened my hair so I could get the damn wig on, I obviously needn't have bothered as I fooled no one by the looks of things." Jinx said incredulously as she headed to the bathroom. She pushed the swing door open and entered, Kid Flash stood by the door awkwardly as it swung shut. Several agonizing seconds passed.

"Are you coming in or what?" She asked poking her head out with a frown.

"I-it's a _girl's_ bathroom!" He said in shock, Jinx rolled her eyes and dragged him in.

"Christ, you're like a schoolboy." She laughed at him.

"I shouldn't be in here!" He hissed shifting his weight uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"So sorry for scandalizing you. Look, no one's coming in." Jinx snorted waving a hand absentmindedly at the door, the lock crackled with pink energy, and, Kid Flash judged from the sound it made afterwards, broke. Jinx leaned over the sink and splashed water on her face washing off the rosy complexion and the makeup. Jinx looked skywards and lightly touched her eyes, the contacts slid off onto her fingers, she blinked.

"God I hate doing that, it feels so weird." Jinx shuddered flicking them to the bin, her intimidating bright pink eyes made Kid Flash feel about an inch tall again as always. _This is why she's easier to deal with when she's asleep, it's like those eyes can see into my thoughts…_ He thought wincing.

"Where are the others then?" He asked after a second.

"Came alone." Jinx replied through a 'complementary' handtowel which she was almost certainly staining irreparably with the makeup and fake tan that was rubbing off, she looked over at Kid Flash, several seconds passed.

Kid Flash panicked, what was she thinking? Was the thinking of attacking him and leaving him unconscious here? Cornered in this bathroom it was unlikely he could avoid her hexes forever and going through a wall at this close a proximity to her could burn her so he was trapped. Or was she thinking of turning good? Would the next words he said make up her mind for good? He had to say something.

_SAY SOMETHING YOU IDIOT! _He shouted at himself in his own head.

"You have no eyebrows, I just noticed that!" Kid Flash blurted out going red.

_Oh, that's brilliant._ He moaned internally.

Jinx stared at him for a moment before replying. "I hexed them off accidentally when I was younger, they never grew back Captain Subtle." She said dryly, she turned to the mirror and examined herself and wiped off the last remaining traces of her drawn on disguise eyebrows, he hand fell to the silver pendant around her neck which she stroked lovingly.

Kid Flash stood in silence again his eyes cast downward, she shook himself mentally, normally he swept girls off their feet with his suave words, why did he suddenly feel like a gawky pre-teen again?

"You look very pretty like this by the way." He added in an attempt to repair the situation and to prove he could be suave, his eyes fell on the pendant in Jinx's fingers.

"That looks expensive." He said flatly, she'd obviously been stealing again.

"It's mine!" Jinx snapped at him.

"You're going to have to give it back." He insisted. Jinx spun around and glared daggers at him, if looks could have killed Kid Flash would definitely have died instantly.

"It was my mothers! For a hero you can be a real jerk you know!" She snarled, clutching at the pendant protectively. She shoved him aside and yanked the door open in a burst of pink electricity and slammed it behind her.

"Jinx wait!" Kid Flash called after her desperately, he tugged on the door, broken of course. The real Flash watched in amusement as his younger counterpart vibrated through the door and chased after the girl who had just exploded her way through a fire door at the end of the corridor. The kid certainly was learning fast.

"Jinx! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you!" Kid Flash yelped dodging an exploding manhole cover on the street.

"I'm not upset! I'm flattered, you think I'm an even bigger thief than I am, my reputation obviously proceeds me!" Jinx shouted her eyes starting to sting, she blinked furiously. _Not here Jinx… not in front of HIM._ She reminded herself.

"I don't think you're a thief! I mean, I know you are but I know you're good deep down! If you were really evil you'd have blown me up by now, I know your aim is better than this!" Kid Flash insisted chasing after her and dodging the showing glass from the bulb of a lamp post shattered.

"I just can't concentrate is all!" Jinx snapped angrily, Kid Flash growled and appeared before her grabbing her hands in his.

"I'm sorry, I really am, wait here!" He gasped disappearing, he appeared down on one knee in front of her with a bouquet of dark pink roses.

"I'm sorry." He repeated offering them to her.

"Dark pink means thank you not sorry." She glared at him not taking the bouquet.

"It was the closest I could get." Kid Flash laughed nervously, a thought occurred to him.

"Why were you even here tonight? Not that I didn't want to see you I just… wasn't expecting you here." He added not wanting to offend her again. Jinx narrowed her eyes at him.

"What if I said I had an invitation then?" She pointed out irritated.

"I- did you?" He blinked surprised.

"Well, no. But I could have." Jinx admitted looking away.

"Why were you here anyway? I assumed you were here committing a crime of some kind, but I shouldn't assume with you should I? You surprise me too much." He smiled softly at her, Jinx said nothing, a thought struck Kid Flash.

"Were you here to see me?" He asked surprised, Jinx flushed red, out of embarrassment or anger Kid Flash was never certain.

"Don't flatter yourself!" She snarled yanking on the thin end of his tie tightening it and making Kid Flash gasp and splutter as she stormed off. It took a while for him to free himself from his intricately knotted prison when he eventually did and lay gasping on the floor for air he noticed that the roses were gone.

Kid Flash smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Jinx stared at her plush unicorn on her bed as she rested her head on her pillow.

_Why am I so damn offended? And why didn't I steal anything?_ Jinx thought frustrated.

"I hate this!" Jinx screamed jumping off of her bed, she felt weak and pathetic. Jinx stormed through her bedroom door and towards the common room in her headquarters, nothing would make her feel better than taking a little frustration out on those idiots that she lived with. She flung the door open enjoying the bang it made as it crashed against the wall, the boys all jumped and looked up at her with fear in their eyes. A cold feeling swept through Jinx as words ran through her head,

_you don't have to hurt others to feel good about yourself you know…_

Jinx gritted her teeth, why did that Kid Flash have to ruin all her fun, she realized now that the boys were staring at her cautiously.

"Keep it down, I can hear your stupid games in my bedroom." Jinx said numbly after a moment, a deafening moment of silence rang through the room before she turned on her heel and wandered back towards her bedroom.

Jinx leaned on her door and sighed, her eyes shifted over to the roses that Kid Flash had given her, their delicate sent wafted over to her. Jinx crawled onto her bed and, laying down, pulled her sketchpad towards herself. She idly let her pencil drift over the paper, not paying any attention to what she was drawing she was more than a little surprised to see Kid Flash's face looking up at her from the paper. Jinx let out a frustrated scream and hurled the sketchpad across the room where it crumpled on the floor sadly. Why did that flame-haired speedster have to invade every aspect of her life?

Jinx looked over at the abandoned sketchpad in the corner of her room, with a sad sigh she got up and retrieved it from its sad crumpled state. Gently she smoothed out the creases she stared at the picture. Kid Flash was attractive, if inconceivably annoying, she was especially pleased with how his eyes had come out; gentle, charming and caring. Accurate to say the least.

Jinx bit her lip and picked up her coloured pencils and began making Kid Flash's hair a burning red.

"Know thy enemy I guess." Jinx said to herself as she coloured in Kid Flash's pale blue and almost translucent eyes.

It wasn't until five AM that Kid Flash vibrated his way through Jinx's bedroom wall, he walked forward through Jinx's room in an attempt to be quiet. This attempt was ruined by him tripping ungracefully over something on the floor and landing face first with a loud thud, he lay terrified on her bedroom floor, his body paralyzed with fear, Jinx only murmured and rolled over in her sleep. Kid Flash tried to keep his mind off of the vast amount of bare skin she was showing wearing just a cropped top and a pair of skimpy underwear, it was more than a little difficult. He picked up the thing he'd tripped over.

"Aaah, sketchbook!" He grinned flipping through the pages, "unicorn, unicorn, unicorns, and oh… me." He stopped suddenly. His own face stared up at him from the paper, it was carefully drawn and almost photographic, certainly a step up from unicorns. He felt himself staring into his own eyes, they were the most interesting bit of the picture, they felt so piercing, like they could see into his soul, were his eyes really like that?

"What made you do this then?" Kid Flash murmured shuffling over to the side of Jinx's bed and looking down at her sleeping face.

"Why'd you come to the party? Were you looking for me?" Kid Flash asked the sleeping girl, gently he brushed some hair out of her eyes.

"It wouldn't be too much of a leap to guess I was there, superheroes always have to attend those boring things. You weren't committing a crime, not any that I knew of anyway, so that wasn't why you were there." He carried on, resting his head on the mattress.

"Or did you go there to commit a crime and change your mind when you got there? Did you feel good avoiding committing a crime? Are you finally seeing the light? Or… did I just get to you before you could do anything?" Kid Flash continued dejectedly, he stood up and walked around to the other side of her bed and laid down rolling over so they were face to face.

"I know I'm not wasting my time with you, I know you're good, I just wish you'd give me a sign that anything I say to you is sinking in." Kid Flash sighed rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling, Jinx had glow in the dark stars stuck to her ceiling, he grinned, he had those when he was a little kid.

"You know," Kid Flash said rolling back to look at Jinx, "You're incredibly beautiful, I have this feeling that I might be starting to fall in love with you. I don't usually _do_ love so I don't know, you're attractive and fascinating, you're a big puzzle and I feel like I know everything about you." Kid Flash burbled excitedly, he paused and his face saddened a little.

"And then I feel like I know nothing at all, I don't know if you despise me, tolerate me or if deep down you like me. Even if I do manage to make you good you may still avoid me like the plague then too." He said sadly.

Silence fell between them, which wasn't surprising as half of the people concerned in the conversation had been asleep for hours.

"God… I'm so tired. I haven't even slept yet, that damn party went on so long and I've run around the city so much that I'm just… so… tired." Kid Flash yawned snuggling into the pillow under his head.

"I can't fall asleep… you'd kill me if you found me here." Kid Flash yawned again, his eyelids feeling heavy, why was Jinx's bed so warm? And why was it so… soft?

_Dahdah da da dadah dah dahdah! _Kid Flash's Titan comminicator beeped obnoxiously, Kid Flash jerked awake. In what would seem like slow motion to Jinx Kid Flash watched as her eyes began to open, he squaked and darted under her bed.

"OFF! OFF!" He hissed fumbling with the buttons, with no choice he smashed it against the ground beneath him, the damn thing let of one more feeble beep before going to the big communicator in the sky.

"Wha?" Jinx mumbled above him, he watched the mattress move above him as she sat up. Flash hardly dared to breathe as her feet touched the floor mere inches from his head as she stood up.

"Urgh, what _was_ that?" Jinx muttered opening her door.

"GIZMO! KEEP IT THE HELL DOWN!" Jinx screamed out of the door, Kid Flash breathed a sigh of relief, he'd forgotten Gizmo's workshop was near Jinx's room. Kid Flash's eyes widened to the size of dinnerplates as Jinx's cropped top hit the floor near him. Kid Flash forced his eyes to stare at the mattress above him.

"Good guys don't look, good guys don't look." Kid Flash repeated to himself under his breath, his eyes slid sideways to see Jinx's underwear being flung across the room into the laundry basket across the room. Kid Flash clamped his hands over his eyes despararetly resisting the teenage boy inside of himself. It wasn't until he heard the bathroom door shut and the shower start that he dared remove his hands from his eyes.

Kid Flash hurridly picked up every last peice of his smashed communicator before wriggling out from under Jinx's bed and taking a running dash towards vibrating through the wall. Kid Flash stopped running about twenty miles away at which point he was on top of the atlantic ocean, he slowed down and let himself fall into the icy cold water.

"ACK!" He sqeaked shivvering.

"Maybe i shouldn't be sneaking into her room." He muttered treading water and still blushing.

"Certainly isn't hero behavior." He shivvered as he swam slowly back to shore.


	5. Chapter 5

"Tacos!" Mammoth cried gleefully as the HIVE five stood on the corner of the street.

"Tacos, burritos, fajitas, anything you want my friend." Jinx grinned up at him.

"Awesome, there ain't nothing better than a free lunch!" Billy numerous laughed happily.

"Why don't you do it Jinx? You missed out on last night's robbery, how'd you thing go by the way?" See-More asked looking up at her with his big green eye.

"Fell through." Jinx shrugged strolling over to the taco stand.

"Gimmie six tacos!" Jinx ordered as she drew level with the man in the taco stand.

"Oh gods, not YOU lot again, why do you have to rob me every time? You're scum you are!" The man snarled at her. Jinx was taken aback at this, no one talked back to her.

"Hey! I never even said I was robbing you! I just asked for some damn tacos!" Jinx snapped at him.

"Oh yeah, surprise me then." The man growled at her.

"Fine! Now gimmie some goddamn tacos!" Jinx shouted thrusting money at him. The man shoved a cardboard tray at her begrudgingly, Jinx took it and poked her bright pink tongue out at him.

"Jinx! Did you just… pay for something?" Gizmo gasped as he scuttled over to the slightly shell shocked Jinx.

"I… I think so." Jinx stammered just as surprised herself, in her moment of distraction the boys all grabbed their food.

"But… it's not free food now, it's not the same." Billy Neumerous.

"It's free for you isn't it?" Jinx pointed out taking out her irritation on him.

"But…" Billy Neumerous continued only to find his taco exploding hotly in his face, he squeaked brushing hot food off of his face in an attempt to prevent scalding. Sensing something bad was about to happen, she always had an idea about bad luck even if she had nothing to do with it. She looked up seeing a huge telephone mast toppling down in their direction, she gasped, it was going to crush the taco stand! Instinctively she shot out her hand causing the pavement to explode sending people and taco stand alike safely out of the way of the falling pylon.

"Did… did you just _save_ people?" See-More said after a moment's silence.

"What? No! I just saved the taco stand, they're the only ones that don't put crappy salsa on everything." Jinx huffed annoyed.

"Anyone else was just-" jinx paused, she was about to say a bonus, but it wasn't a bonus. She didn't want to save people. "Just… collateral." She finished. Slowly a scalding sensation burnt into her arm, she yelped and shook it, seeing the contents of her taco up her arm and burning her.

"Oh that is IT." She growled jumping up on the Pylon, whoever did this was going to pay. Stalking along the metal she dropped down into a wide alleyway to see Kid Flash and Cinderblock fighting.

"ALRIGHT!" Jinx shouted making both of them jump and look at her.

"What idiot knocked this over and nearly crushed my favorite taco stand… and you know… people or whatever?" Jinx demanded, Kid Flash quickly pointed at Cinderblock. Jinx's eyes narrowed and glowed pink, Cinderblock's feet crashed through the floor into the sewer below, he was stuck up to his waist when, unluckily for him a cement truck's breaks failed and it careened backwards down the alleyway covering the would be criminal in cement.

"That'll teach you, ruin my favorite shirt." Jinx muttered brushing bits of taco off of it annoyed. Kid Flash's eyes widened as he leapt up onto the pylon.

"Does this mean you're turning good?" Kid Flash asked eagerly as he looked at her with hopeful blue eyes.

"That's a stupid question." Jinx snorted turning away from him only to come face to face with her teammates.

"No it's not Jinx. Who's side are you on anyway? Striking down a fellow villain, saving people?" Gizmo demanded in a voice that sounded unusually serious.

"I'm on the same side I always was, my side. That wasn't heroism, that was vengeance you morons." Jinx pointed out glaring at them.

"And the Taco stand?" See-More asked sadly.

"Self preservation, they do good tacos, I don't want to have to find somewhere else as good when I can just have that. What is this? The Spanish inquisition?" Jinx demanded her hands on her hips.

"Jinx one of us." Mammoth stated between bites of tacos, he didn't care that they'd been on the floor. Whilst Jinx knew this was a statement and not a question, the other's interpreted it differently.

"Good question big guy, are you one of us Jinx? What about those people ya didn't have tah save them." Billy Neumerous pointed out puffing his chest out in a superior manner.

"You saved people too?" Kid Flash gasped in delight.

"No! I mean they weren't squished, but I didn't MEAN to save them!" Jinx shouted angrily at him.

"Traitor." Gizmo said coldly as he leveled his laser at her. Jinx eyes went wide with shock then narrowed at him.

"You wouldn't, you don't have the guts little man, I'M the leader around here. That'd be mutiny and you know it." Jinx growled, she was so caught off guard that she only just dodged the laser that went by and left a considerable burnt groove in her arm. Jinx gripped her arm, her eyes flaring the brightest Kid Flash had ever seen as See-More's eye malfunctioned, sending him running around temporarily blinded, Gizmo's backpack malfunctioned sending him shooting up into the sky taking billy neumerous with him, Kyd Wykkyd's cape swallowed him whole temporarily transporting him somewhere, Mammoth skidded backwards a little but seemed completely unfazed by this.

Jinx turned on her heel and ran off in the opposite direction clutching her wounded arm.

"ah! Jinx! Wait!" Kid Flash called after her and zipped off.

Mammoth chewed on his taco slowly before picking up the blinded See More and heading off the find Gizmo and Billy.

"Leave me alone!" Jinx shouted her feet pounding on the pavement in an attempt to get away from Kid Flash even though she knew it would do no good.

"You, you left your team, you saved people! You're a good guy I knew it!" Kid Flash laughed happily as he appeared in front of her.

"In case you missed that, they just abandoned me, not the other way around! And I told you, it was an accident!" Jinx snarled weakly as she held her throbbing arm.

"You don't make mistakes Jinx, you're always precise with your hexes, you wanted to save them." Kid Flash smiled gently rubbing her arm. Jinx pulled herself away from him.

"I did no such thing. Leave me alone." She breathed turning away from him and walking off. Kid Flash glanced down at his hand, it felt hot. His eyes widened, it was covered in blood, a slow realization dawned, it wasn't his blood…

"Jinx! You're bleeding really badly, you need a doctor or something!" he insisted grabbing her by both arms and forcing her to look at him.

"And be put into jail for my trouble? No thanks." Jinx argued struggling to get away, she was too weak.

"I promise I won't let them take you, I'll tell them you're reformed!" Kid Flash insisted.

"I'm not reformed." Jinx retorted, her eyes flickering. Kid Flash frowned when Jinx's head flopped forwards onto his chest and he knew she was unconscious. He picked her up gently avoiding her arm and vanished into the distance.

Unnoticed by Kid Flash Mammoth had been watching and, slowly and deliberately, like the moving of an iceberg, Mammoth followed after.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks so much to all those who reviewed, please by all means do it more!

Kid Flash had a confession to make, he hated the sight of blood. This might seem like a bad quality in a superhero with the number of wounds he was always getting, but oddly enough his own blood never bothered him, but other peoples? It didn't bear thinking about.

"Ohgodohgodohgod, what am I going to do?" Kid Flash whimpered trying to breathe calmly and ignore the tight feeling in his chest. Jinx was passed out on his sofa, and much to Kid Flash's dismay, her blood was seeping onto the carpet.

"She's going to bleed to death if I don't do something!" he shouted angry at himself, his voice echoed back across his small living room and he began to feel rather silly shouting to himself.

"Argh… what am I meant to do?! Ah! Bandages!" He gasped feeling enlightened, he zipped off to his medical cupboard and came back with bandages and anti-septic in hand. Slowly, carefully he knelt down at Jinx's side. In sudden wide eyed horror he realised that he was kneeling in the small pool of

Jinx's blood that was collecting on his floor, Kid Flash desperately fought the nausea.

"Okay, I guess I need to get you out of these blood soaked clothes." Kid Flash shivered trying not to think about blood. Cautiously he reached over and unbuckled the purple webbed collar that Jinx wore, surprisingly it had nothing to do with her dress, also, Kid Flash was surprised to learn, Jinx's sleeves had nothing to do with her dress either, she was wearing a shirt under there.

"This is going to be complicated." He sighed examining her complex clothing. Suddenly, and with a loud crash, Kid Flash's door detached itself from the wall. Mammoth stepped through the doorway and roughly set the door back in place, Kid Flash jumped up defensively.

"Hey! Leave Jinx alone, if she wants to be a hero she can be, I'm not going to let you hurt her!" He shouted glaring at the giant.

"Be quiet little man." Mammoth growled grabbing Kid Flash by the face and chucking him across the room.

"Hey! I- what… what are you doing?" Kid Flash blinked as he watched Mammoth unzip the back of Jinx's dress and pull her shirt off of her gently, kid Flash winced at the ripping sound that the shirt gave as it pulled away from Jinx's wound, some of it had evidently melted itself to her skin.

"Stopping her bleeding to death." Mammoth said gruffly as he chucked the shirt at Kid Flash. He looked down at it, it was soaked with… with… He tried not to think about it. Mammoth sloshed some anti-septic over Jinx's arm and ignored him.

"You're not angry with her? The others didn't seem to happy." Kid Flash said kneeling next to him.

"Jinx my friend." Mammoth replied simply as he picked a few bits of scorched shirt out of Jinx's wound.

"Huh." Kid Flash nodded with a lack of anything else to say. Mammoth carefully wrapped a bandage around Jinx's arm, his work done he leant back on the sofa and sat in silence.

"Is it just you from the HIVE that doesn't want Jinx dead?" Kid Flash asked resting his back on the sofa as well but keeping a wary eye on Mammoth who nodded in response.

"I know Jinx since she was tiny girl," mammoth said gesturing only a few foot off the floor, "we look after each other. Jinx protect Jinx and Mammoth from other people, Mammoth protect Jinx." Mammoth nodded sagely.

"What'd you protect Jinx from?" Kid Flash asked raising an eyebrow.

"Mammoth protect Jinx from Jinx." He replied looking over at her, with a sigh he stood up. "She won't wake up for a while, she shouldn't sleep in that." He added looking at her dress, with a moment's thought he pulled his black shirt off, he looked down at Kid Flash.

"You leave now." He said after a moment, Kid Flash blushed, nodded and disappeared.

With a sigh Kid Flash slid down the inside of his door, how had this day happened? Why on earth were there two possible villains in his living room? And he may be wrong, but Kid Flash had the sneaking suspicion that he had just been kicked out of his own living room by a villain. He ran a hand through his hair, this was getting complicated. A thud reverberated through the door, Kid Flash jumped up and opened it to see a shirtless Mammoth towering over him, a truly terrifying sight.

"I go home now, they will try to find Jinx if I don't. Mammoth is meant to be looking for her." Mammoth informed him.

"Okie dokie!" Kid Flash smiled weakly and felt considerably dorky for doing so. Mammoth lumbered across the flat and paused at the door, he turned and looked over his shoulder at Kid Flash.

"I will be back tomorrow, if you touch her, I break you. Like twig." Mammoth glared at him, Kid Flash suddenly felt about two inches tall.

"Yessir." He squeaked, Mammoth nodded then lumbered off. Kid Flash shuddered, Mammoth was creepy. He leaned over the sofa and looked down at the unconscious Jinx, Mammoth's shirt swamped her, it went down to her knees and the sleeves went all the way down to her elbows, Jinx looked so tiny and fragile.

"What have I done?" Kid Flash sighed, Jinx had been abandoned by all of her team with the exception of Mammoth, and he didn't know what the situation was there. She was injured and homeless and it was all his fault. Slowly the realisation dawned on him, had Jinx become good willingly or just because he'd been whispering in her ear in her sleep?

Kid flash bit his lip, was brainwashing villains in their sleep a heroic action or more along the lines of twisted evil genius? Had he turned jinx to good or had she turned him bad? Kid Flash stood wide eyed in the middle of his living room, his eyes slid to Jinx, she was obviously more cunning than he had given her credit for.

"Argh, stop over thinking things Wally." He sighed pulling his mask off and ruffling the back of his hair that had gotten flat under his super hero outfit. He tried to keep his eyes and mind off of Jinx as he cooked himself a massive mountain of food which he devoured faster than he had made it. He tried to keep his mind off of his current moral status of his actions and had jinx's clothes dry cleaned in china to distract himself, he bought her a quilt from India that he thought she might like, by the time he had gotten back he had killed almost an hour.

In a resigned manner he sat on the floor and looked at Jinx, the floor was clean now thank god, it had only taken him 2.8 seconds to do that, he wouldn't have taken so long if he hadn't been so creeped out about it being blood.

Jinx was pale, well, paler than usual. Kid Flash supposed that it was from all the blood loss, but she didn't look like she was on deaths door so he guessed he should just let her sleep it off. Her brow was creased with a slight frown and she appeared to be dreaming of something.

"_Jinx." A voice boomed loudly, Jinx ran through the dark in the opposite direction, she was the sole thing illuminated in wherever she was._

"_Jinx!" Another voice shouted, Jinx skidded and ran off in another direction._

"_Jinx! Jinx! Jinx!" Voices were shouting her name all around her, she was running desperately trying to get away, her breathing was ragged and she was covered in sweat._

"_LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jinx screamed clamping her hands over her ears and running harder._

Kid Flash frowned, Jinx was thrashing around under her new blanket, her face was contorted with fear and pain.

"No…" She whimpered in her sleep, a tear trickled out of the corner of her closed eye. Kid Flash bit his lip and knelt up and leaned over Jinx.

"Ssssh Jinx… it's okay… nobody is coming to get you. You're safe with me." He whispered stroking her forehead, Jinx's forehead uncreased a little.

_A figure appeared out of the darkness._

"_Kid Flash?" Jinx questioned still terrified._

"_Shh Jinx." He whispered brushing her hair out of her eyes tenderly._

"_What?" Jinx mumbled confused as she stepped back, he smiled at her warmly._

"_It's okay… nobody is coming to get you." Kid Flash soothed stepping towards her, he waved a hand into the darkness and the voices halted and wherever they were lightened a little to a sort of half light that one experiences at twilight in the city._

"_You're safe with me." He whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist._

"_Kid Flash." Jinx smiled into his chest, she traced the lightning bolt with her finger._

Kid flash smiled, Jinx seemed much calmer now, she even had a small smile on her face. Breifly he wondered what she was dreaming about.

"Probably something strange, my dreams never make any sense." He said to himself as he stood up with a smile and left Jinx to her dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

Jinx opened her eyes slowly, it took her a while to realise that she was somewhere strange, she sat bolt upright.

"Argh." She commented as the searing pain burnt through her arm, she looked down, her arm was bandaged although the wound had obviously continued bleeding. How had she got that?

"_Traitor."_

Jinx gasped, that's right, her team had abandoned her, and shot at her no less. Well, not all of her team, she was wearing one of mammoth's gigantic shirts. So where was she? Jinx carefully stood up and examined the room she was standing in. It was medium sized for a flat, the kitchen was part of the same room, it looked tidy but was completely nondescript. The carpet she was standing on was soft and the sun that came through the window was pleasantly warming, the flat was nice but completely generic, it said nothing about the person. She padded along the room, there were two doors on either side of her, the sound of running water was coming from one so Jinx chose the other, hoping it was the front door.

It turned out in fact to be a bedroom, she looked around curiously, it was painted a happy yellow colour and the carpet was a much warmer orangey hue than the neutral cream colours that Jinx had experienced so far in the flat. She looked around, there were no books or pictures anywhere that she could see, the place was almost freakishly neat, someone either had too much time on their hands or was a compulsive cleaner. Jinx was just starting to open a wardrobe when a scream outside the door jolted her away.

"She's gone!" The voice yelped, Jinx squeaked and jumped in the wardrobe closing the door behind her. Jinx held her breath as a teenage boy burst through the door soaking wet and wearing only a towel around his waist, soaking red hair obscured her view of his face.

"Shit shit shit!" He muttered heading towards the wardrobe. Jinx backed further and hid herself behind clothes, she frowned the clothes were bright red and yellow, she ran a finger down one.

_Spandex? _She thought confused. Suddenly the clothes were jerked aside and she was face to face with her captor, he looked startled, as well as soaking.

"There you are, thank god." He breathed relieved, he looked at her again and raised an eyebrow, a drip of water slid down his face and dripped off of his chin.

"Jinx… what are you doing in my wardrobe?" the boy asked slowly.

"Who…?" Jinx breathed confused, her eyes darted from the bright yellow clothes next to her to the boy looking at her. Suddenly two and two came together in her mind and made four.

"Kid Flash?" She asked after a second. The boy nodded and stepped aside to let her out of the wardrobe, Jinx obligingly stepped out but kept her eyes on him.

"You're not wearing your mask." She said carefully.

"Technically I'm not wearing _anything_ if you want to be picky." Kid flash shrugged, "I'll be right back." He said casually picking some clothes out of the wardrobe and running off in a blur, within a second he was back in front of her.

"You're still not wearing your mask." Jinx pointed out as she looked at him, he was wearing civilian clothing, simple jeans and a plain yellow t-shirt with a long sleeved red top on under it, his hair was still as unruly as it was when he was in uniform.

"Well, you've already seen me without it now, so there's not much point." He smiled gently as he sat next to her on the edge of his bed.

"Aren't you worried that I'll track you down when you're off duty and ruin your life and those of the people you love and care about? Isn't that why you super hero types wear masks?" Jinx asked eyeing him cautiously.

"That's why we wear masks I suppose, but I'm not worried." He grinned at her.

"And why not? Are you planning on holding me hostage here?" Jinx demanded furiously jumping off the end of the bed, she faced him, her eyes burning with anger. Much to her annoyance Kid Flash proceeded just to laugh uncontrollably.

"Stop it!" Jinx snarled.

"I'm sorry," Kid Flash giggled wiping a tear of mirth from the corner of his eye, "It's just you always assume the worst! Heh, the idea of ME holding YOU hostage is hilarious! You'd hex me six ways to Sunday before I could even try!" Kid Flash giggled looking up at her.

"Fine, so why aren't you worried then?" She snapped looking at Kid Flash who had now laid on his bed with his head hanging off the end and was looking at him upside down.

"Because, for one I trust you." He smiled gently before reaching a hand out towards her and touching her own, "And two, the people that I love and care about comprises almost solely of you, and I'd be a bit upset if you went and hurt yourself just to spite me." He said quietly, he ran a thumb over her palm as she stood rigid with shock, after a moment Jinx regained her composure and snatched her hand away.

"Yeah right." She muttered looking away angrily. Kid Flash sighed and rolled the right way up and sat on his bed cross-legged and looked at her.

"How's your arm feeling?" he said after a moment, Jinx tried not to look at him, without his mask on she could see that he had a few cute freckles on his face and his eyes looked even more blindingly blue and soul piercing than they had before.

"Sore." She said simply. Kid Flash looked her up and down, she was still wearing Mammoth's shirt and her bare legs were distracting him.

"I got your clothes cleaned, but they're still… pretty beat up. Your shirt has a laser hole in it and your dress is a bit scuffed up. I could get you new clothes if you'd like." Kid Flash offered.

"I'd rather steal some new ones." She replied dryly.

"And I'd much rather buy them for you, consider it a gift." He sighed before running off in a blur. Much to Jinx's surprise it wasn't until five minutes later that he blew back into the flat again, with clothes in his arms.

"These were the closest I could find." He said offering several shopping bags to her, Jinx eyed him warily before opening them. She pulled a short black dress out of a bag with French writing on it, it was close to her dress in length and shape, it simply lacked the pointed edges at the bottom of hers. A silky long sleeved shirt came out of the next bag, she knew this was from India instinctively, she ran a finger along the fabric, the material was soft and light. She looked up at kid flash who she realised for the first time looked nervous.

"You didn't have to…" She mumbled.

"I wanted to, do… do you like them? If you don't I can run back and-" he began quickly, Jinx shook her head with a small smile on her face.

"They're… nice. Really. I'm just not used to getting gifts. I'm… going to go and get dressed." She smiled slightly, she stood up and made her way to what she assumed was the bathroom. Kid Flash leaned against the door and talked to Jinx whilst she changed.

"Mammoth said he'd be around to break my front door down to see you again today." He said through the door.

"Yeah, he'll be wanting some sort of decision from me as to what he should do now." Jinx sighed and pulled off Mammoth's gigantic shirt.

"He said you've known each other since you were kids." Kid Flash commented trying to hide his eagerness at a chance to learn more about Jinx as a person.

"We looked after each other, we were homeless, we did pick pocketing and all that just to survive, after we got to HIVE we still stuck together." Jinx replied tugging the shirt over her head, she was right about the material, it was lovely, the sleeves floated around her arms as if gravity didn't apply to them, it gave her an almost ethereal look.

"He said he protected you from you, what does that mean?" He asked having wondered about that all night.

"Heh, he protects me from making dumb decisions. Mammoth is a big picture person, he can see when I'm doing something out of character for me, if it weren't for him… well… it's not a good thing to think about." Jinx replied through the wood of the door, the handle clicked and Kid Flash pushed himself away from the wall and turned to look, Jinx walked through back into the main room and looked back at him.

"Well?" She asked giving a twirl. Kid Flash shook himself, his jaw was hanging open slightly, Jinx looked entrancing. The dress fitted her perfectly and the purple shirt made her look a little lighter as did the completely purple tights, she still looked as alternative as before, and definitely still like Jinx, but she looked less like a bad guy than before. Which, he supposed, was the idea.

"You look great." He smiled broadly at her, a loud crash alerted Kid flash to the fact that Mammoth had just burst through his door again, he jumped in shock.

"Move it little man." He growled gruffly at him, Kid Flash stood still in surprise, Mammoth took this as a sign of contempt and made a swipe at him. Kid Flash squeaked and disappeared just dodging the hand the size of a dustbin lid.

Jinx smiled gently, Mammoth was always like this.

"I suppose you're here to tell me that this is a huge mistake and completely out of character for me huh?" Jinx said her smile fading slightly.

A/N: Thanks so much to all those who reviewed, it really means a lot, I'm hoping to be able to keep up with updating every other day but my classes start again tomorrow, but fingers crossed. If not every day then every other day, so please keep checking back!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: thank you all for the reviews, sorry for the delay but I had my first day back of classes yesterday. Thankfully I have some time this morning before I have to worry about class or seeing my landlord. sigh why does university have to get in the way of my fun? pouts anyway, on with the fic!

Kid Flash sat with his back against his bed, he would have sat against the door but he was somewhat afraid that mammoth would accuse him of eavesdropping and beat him. Normally he wouldn't have been scared of mammoth but the way he had looked when he was with Jinx. Kid Flash shuddered; he had the very certain feeling that Mammoth would actually KILL him if he felt the need, which was unusual for villains their age. He knew that none of the HIVE five were likely to kill him, torture maybe, hand over to the brotherhood of evil, more than likely. But they weren't killing types. Mammoth on the other hand…

"He's going to tell her it's all a horrible mistake, and take her away from me." Kid Flash moaned resting his head on his knees. He frowned, what did he mean away from him? Mammoth would take Jinx away from her chance to be a hero, to change her life. Not from him, he didn't matter.

Mammoth kept his eyes on Jinx; this made Jinx uncomfortable and made her explain herself.

"I don't think I'm a hero, I've no burning urge to don spandex and run around." Jinx said trying to fill the silence. Mammoth gave her a look that said clearly that Jinx's fashion tastes were not what he was here to talk about.

"Okay, I just… maybe I moved those people and the taco stand to save them. I didn't think about it Mammoth, I just… did it." Jinx added frowning.

"Heroes don't think about it neither." Mammoth said gruffly.

"I know I know." Jinx muttered, "It's not like I have a whole lot of choice is it? The HIVE five wouldn't let me back, not including you of course." Jinx corrected herself; she stared up at the silent Mammoth, why did he always do this? He just stayed silent and Jinx always felt the overwhelming urge to justify herself to him, just to do anything to fill that gaping silence.

"So are you going to say anything? You're the one who tells me if I'm doing something crazy, you're the big picture man." Jinx demanded stamping a foot almost childishly, Mammoth looked at her, unimpressed by her behaviour and sulking and shouting might have worked with the other HIVE members but never with him.

"HIVE will come after you." He said blankly.

"And you?" Jinx asked carefully, Mammoth shook his head.

"I'll keep them away from you." He replied and headed for the door.

"Wait! What about me? Don't you think this is out of character for me?! I sure as hell do!" Jinx snapped following after him. Mammoth turned to her with a gentle smile.

"Jinx growing up, Jinx have to make her own choices." He said kissing the top of her head and ruffling her hair like a protective big brother.

"But…" Jinx mumbled feeling somewhat abandoned.

"If you need me…" Mammoth said holding up his HIVE communicator, Jinx nodded and Mammoth left the flat, ducking through the archway of the door and pulling the once again detached door back in place.

Kid Flash cocked his ear, he couldn't hear any noise anymore, and he could have sworn he heard a door close. Panic filled his chest, had Mammoth taken Jinx? He jumped up and opened his bedroom door and poked his head around it, he smiled, Jinx was on his sofa. He walked up to her, she looked small and lost.

"You're still here." He said not being able to hide the smile on his face, Jinx glared at him.

"This is all YOUR fault!" She shouted hurling a pillow at him which Kid Flash dodged with ease.

"What?! What's my fault?" Kid Flash squeaked ducking another pillow.

"This is all your fault! You whispering in my ear all the time about how I could be good if I wanted, how I was a good person!" She snapped angrily, Kid Flash's eyes widened, was she talking about him being in her room at night?

"You, you and your stupid roses! Your stupid… telling me I could do better… I hate you." Jinx muttered turning her back on him.

"But I'm right; you can do better than them." Kid Flash said quietly.

"What? You? Is that what you wanted? Am I just some project of yours? Well I guess you won, now who are you going to convert next?" Jinx snarled at him as she whirled around to face him, her eyes glowing menacingly.

"You're not a project… I just… I wanted to help you." Kid Flash insisted.

"Well you've been a great help, I'm friendless, homeless and penniless. Is this how you help everyone?" Jinx demanded angrily.

"You're not homeless, or friendless… you've got me, you can stay here as long as you want." Kid Flash pointed out feeling hurt.

"I don't rely on charity." Jinx shot back, Kid Flash twitched, that was it.

"This ISN'T charity Jinx!" He shouted surprising even himself, "Do you KNOW what the other heroes would do to me if they knew I had you here? If they knew that I talked to you and didn't arrest you? Let alone let you stay with me? God, if Robin knew that whilst protecting his city I was harbouring known criminals he'd… I'm risking EVERYTHING for you Jinx, do you know that?" He muttered realising how much danger he was putting himself in.

"Well why? What makes you so sure that I'm not just going to commit solo crimes now? That I won't expose you for the villain shelterer you are?" Jinx huffed annoyed at being shouted at.

"Because… because you're a good person and I trust you." Kid Flash sighed flopping down on his sofa, Jinx looked at him steadily.

"When have I ever given you reason to trust me?" Jinx said flatly, Kid Flash looked up at her from the sofa, he looked sad. A small part of Jinx niggled her with guilt.

"I suppose you haven't. But you saved people, and you freed me from Madame Rouge, and you've not tried to kill me yet. But I'm a good judge of character and you're a good person, you've never given me much reason not to trust you." Kid Flash sighed closing his eyes wearily.

"I tried to turn you over to the brotherhood of evil!" Jinx pointed out.

"Tried and changed your mind." Kid Flash replied pulling his beeping communicator off of his belt, he looked at it and sighed.

"I have to go." He muttered disappearing in a blur and returning in his uniform, he looked at Jinx. "Please stay… even if you decide to leave at least wait until tonight to think about it." He said hopefully.

"Fine." Jinx sighed, Kid Flash's face cracked into his usual smile.

"Thank you!" He said happily and vanished out the door, Jinx could swear he'd landed a hyper-speed kiss on her cheek, much to her annoyance she blushed.

Jinx laid back on the sofa throughout the day and thought to herself. Did she want to be good? She'd never felt any inclination to be so before, but Kid Flash seemed to disagree with her argument of her bad luck powers leaving her no choice but evil. But the world had turned its back on her, she had no family and no home, crime had been her only choice back then, and after that it had just stuck really.

Jinx frowned, it really was too late for her anyway, even if she was to turn good the Titans would never forgive her and the police wouldn't just let her record slide, she'd end up in jail. But Kid Flash was putting himself on the line for her, would he do that if there was no way for her to reform without having to be put in jail? Probably not. But then again boys, in her experience, were generally not the brightest creatures around; maybe he had no plan at all.

She smacked her head against the arm of the sofa annoyed, how did he think he knew her so well anyway? It seemed he knew the heroic tendencies in her before she did, or had he sowed those seeds of heroism in her? Him and his stupid charming words and beautiful roses. It wasn't fair how was a girl supposed to resist something like that?

She sighed, was she just doing this because Kid Flash had charmed her off of her feet? Because he actually listened to her? Because he had those penetrating blue eyes that made her feel like he could see her soul? Because of a cute smattering of freckles? Was she really so weak as to change her life for a pair of pretty blue eyes? She shook her head, that wasn't it, though she couldn't deny that her motives were entirely romance free.

"Do I even want to be a hero?" She sighed, she paused for thought, it was now late in the afternoon.

"I suppose, it would be nice not to have people run away from me." Jinx conceded to herself.

"If you become a hero they might be as happy to see you as I am." A soft voice from by her ear whispered, Jinx yelped and jumped away seeing Kid Flash standing at the back of the sofa, the front door clicked shut, he was just too damn fast.

"Jesus don't DO that!" Jinx yelped clutching her heart.

"Sorry, I'm happy to see you though; I was worried you might have gone." Kid Flash smiled warmly at her, Jinx noticed for the first time that he had huge overflowing grocery bags in each arm, he noticed her looking and smiled slightly embarrassed.

"I didn't know what you liked to eat, so I bought a bit of everything. I figured you'd be hungry by now if you were still here." Kid Flash explained putting the groceries on the table, "so, what do you like then?"

"Whatever comes out of the microwave." Jinx shrugged noncommittally.

"You just eat microwave food?" Kid Flash asked surprised halfway to the fridge.

"Not because I want to! With my powers it's not exactly safe for me to be around an oven is it? After nearly burning down the HIVE base several times I learnt my lesson." Jinx pointed out irritated, honestly who LIKED microwave food anyway.

"And I suppose the rest of the HIVE five didn't help you out and cook for you?" Kid Flash snorted already knowing the answer.

"What do you think?" Jinx asked rolling her eyes.

"Well, I'll cook something for you. How about Italian? Everyone likes that. Just… let me have a shower and change." He added realising how soaked with sweat and dirt his suit was.

Kid Flash, now back in civilian clothing looked at Jinx over his considerably large plate full of carbonara, she seemed to be enjoying her food at least a little, he made an effort to not just inhale his food like he usually would.

"I wouldn't have put you down as the cooking type." Jinx said after a moment, hoping to embarrass him about it like he'd done with her and her unicorns.

"I have to; with my metabolism I eat a lot." Kid Flash laughed embarrassed.

"I can see that." Jinx said wryly as she looked as his huge pile of pasta, Kid Flash's face, bare of any mask reddened with embarrassment, he mumbled something and stared down at his food. Jinx grinned, she enjoyed not being the uncomfortable one, and added to that Kid Flash looked remarkably cute when he blushed, it was unusual for his over confident nature and she relished it.

"H-have you thought about what I said? About staying and trying your hand at being a hero?" Kid Flash asked after a while and pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Yes." Jinx replied twirling her fork in some pasta, she had to admit, this was good stuff.

"Yes what? Yes you thought about it or yes you'll give it a try?" Kid Flash asked staring at her.

"Just yes, I thought about it." Jinx shrugged and swallowed her pasta.

"And…?" He prompted.

"And I thought about it." She smiled standing up, "And I decided on having a shower." She added walking off to the bathroom delighting in the frustrated scream from the kitchen. Torturing Kid Flash was FUN.


	9. Chapter 9

"Where have you been big guy?" Gizmo asked suspiciously.

"Looking for Jinx." Mammoth replied stoically.

"Any luck?" Gizmo questioned standing up on the sofa so he could see mammoth wandering into the kitchen.

"No. Ooh, pie." Mammoth said delighted as he removed the pie-goodness from the fridge, Gizmo narrowed his eyes, if Jinx was going to tell anyone where she was it would be Mammoth, and if anyone could find Jinx it would be Mammoth… could he by lying? Gizmo shook his head, Mammoth wasn't bright enough to lie.

"We need to think of a plan to catch that Kid Flash." Gizmo huffed flopping back down on his chair.

"You sound like Jinx." See-More said with a twinge of sadness.

"Shut up, once we've caught Kid Flash he won't be around to protect Jinx, then we can make her pay." Gizmo growled looking at the others, they looked at him blankly.

"Oh come on! Don't you think it's suspicious that since we met Kid Flash Jinx had either avoided going stealing with us or when we have gone thieving everything has _mysteriously_ gone wrong?!" Gizmo cried pointing out the obvious.

"Things always went wrong around Jinx anyway, it's what she did." Billy Neumerous pointed out.

"But not for US! For the good guys! I ARGH, you people really ARE thick!" Gizmo groaned jumping off the sofa and heading for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" See More asked surprised.

"To go build a new level four containment field." Gizmo replied and left.

"He seems pissed." See more commented.

"So? Let's watch wrastlin'!" Billy Numerous shrugged turning the TV on, soon all their worries were forgotten.

"Is this yours?" Jinx asked picking up the Indian blanket.

"Actually I got it for you. I thought you'd be cold sleeping on the sofa." Kid Flash admitted rubbing the back of his head embarrassed, he waited for the sharp remark from Jinx in response to this, but it never came.

"It's nice." She smiled slightly.

"I was hoping you'd like it." Kid Flash grinned broadly.

"Well obviously you would, it's not like you'd get me something hoping I'd hate it would you?" Jinx snorted rolling her eyes, Kid Flash shook his head, there was the remark he was waiting for.

"I'm going to ignore that. You know, you're welcome to stay here as long as you want, you can even sleep in my bed if you'd like." Kid Flash offered, Jinx's eyes widened, Kid Flash realised his mistake.

"I don't think-" Jinx began a little shocked.

"No! I mean, I'll sleep on the sofa and you can sleep in my bed, I'd be a bad host letting my guest sleep on the sofa wouldn't I?" He corrected himself hastily.

"I guess. I'll think about it." Jinx said warily, she eyed Kid Flash, he was in civilian clothing again. He seemed to have no worries about her plastering photos of him everywhere and revealing his secret identity, but then again, it wasn't like she knew his name.

"You're still not worried about me blowing your secret identity then?" Jinx asked sitting down on the sofa, in a flash Kid Flash was by her side with his feet up on the coffee table casually. Why was he always so damn casual and relaxed.

"Nope. It doesn't worry me at all." He grinned at her.

"I don't believe that." Jinx retorted, Kid Flash looked at her questioningly.

"Why?" He asked staring at her pink cat-like eyes.

"If you really weren't worried you'd tell me your real name." Jinx said with a small smirk. Why had she asked that? Did a part of her really want to expose him or did she just want to get to know him better? The real him, the guy behind the mask.

"Oh, wow, I hadn't realised that." He blinked surprised at himself.

"I apologise for being rude and not introducing myself." He grabbed Jinx's hand and kissed the top of it. "Wally West at your service miss." He smirked, Jinx's eye twitched and she burst into laughter, not even caring about the kiss.

"What?!" He demanded of the howling Jinx who was now rolling about on the floor, she looked up at him and wiped tears of mirth from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but-" She snickered again, after suppressing the giggles once more she continued, "But superheroes are meant to have like… impressive names!" She laughed, Wally West narrowed his eyes at her.

"And?" He said pointedly.

"Well, your name's Wally!" Jinx managed before bursting into laughter again, he flushed redder than his hair, he'd hated his name since he was a kid, but at least in the last few years he'd began to care less and now once again the embarrassment was flaring up again.

"Shut up!" He snapped hurt.

"I'm- I'm sorry." Jinx said trying not to giggle anymore, she saw a genuine flicker of hurt in Kid Flash's, nay, Wally West's eyes, he looked away from her.

"I'm sorry." She said again a little more earnestly.

"Well, what's _your_ real name then JINX?" He said pointedly still feeling a little hurt at her laughter, Jinx's face fell slightly.

"I don't know." Jinx admitted quietly.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Wally asked confused.

"Well, I've just always been Jinx. My parents died when I was really really small, I don't even remember the name they called me. It was my fault anyway." Jinx said in a small voice, Wally's heart twinged slightly, now he felt guilty.

"How could it have been your fault? You said yourself you were really small." He said looking at her, she was avoiding his gaze.

"My powers, the car crashed. I'm bad luck remember?" Jinx muttered angry, she was angry at herself, at the world, and at WALLY of all people. Stupid name.

"Oh. I'm sorry." He said, Jinx said nothing. He reached a hand out to her.

"Come on, don't sit on the floor, come up here with me Jinx. I promise you can make fun of my name all you want." He offered, Jinx looked at him. Damnit, why was he so… generous and honest? It made it really difficult to hate him. She ignored the hand and sat on the sofa.

"You like horror movies?" Wally asked picking up the remote to fill the silence, Jinx looked sideways at him.

"The good kind or the ridiculous cheesy 80s ones?" Jinx questioned trying not to give too much away.

"Well either, but I prefer the cheesy ones." He admitted with a laugh.

"Why am I not surprised." Jinx laughed slightly, she couldn't help it, Kid Flash's laughter was infectious.

"Well?" He asked poking her in the side.

"Ouch, well what?" Jinx squeaked shuffling away.

"What ones do you like?" Kid Flash laughed poking Jinx again and eliciting another squeak from her, it was a shockingly adorable noise considering the subject, he poked her again just for fun.

"Quit it! The cheesy ones! The cheesy ones! Stop poking me!" Jinx screamed running out of sofa to escape from him on.

"I'm glad you're here you know." Kid Flash said relenting from poking Jinx.

"Why? Because I'm not a bad guy anymore?" Jinx asked looking at him curiously.

"Well that too, glad to see you admitted it finally by the way, but no." He smirked.

"Why then?" She asked with a frown, at least Kid Flash supposed it was a frown, it was a little difficult to tell as she had no eyebrows.

"Because it gets lonely around here, since I decided to stop playing sidekick to the Flash and be a hero in my own right I've been lonely. Not that I want to go back to being a sidekick mind you." He added.

"You were a sidekick? You don't strike me as the type." Jinx said tilting her head quizzically at him.

"Oh?" He said fiddling with the corner of Jinx's blanket.

"Yeah, you seem like too much of a natural leader. Much more so than Robin, that boy blunder has some serious power issues, he'll always be Batman's whipping boy and he knows it." Jinx snorted, Kid Flash tried to contain his laughter out of respect for Robin, he was shaking with the effort but it was to no avail the laughter was coming out in irrepressible waves. When he finally calmed down he looked up at Jinx with a happy smile on his face.

"I am glad you're here, just… don't let robin ever hear you say that." He giggled, he was laying on the sofa with his feet hanging off the arm and his head near Jinx's legs. He debated snuggling up into her lap but he decided that he liked his head where it was, that was, attached to his neck.

"Pft. I'm so scared, ooh! Wasp woman!" Jinx exclaimed in glee as she flipped through the channels.

"What now?" he asked craning his neck to see the TV.

"It's this old movie about this woman who gets kidnapped by wasps or something and becomes their mutant leader. Cheesy horror at it's best." Jinx grinned widely.

"You're happy." Kid flash stated after a second of watching the film.

"Shouldn't I be?" She frowned not taking her eyes off the screen.

"No no, I'm glad you are, but this is the happiest I've ever seen you. It's nice." He said softly.

"Well it's nice not being annoyed by those damn boys all the time, that might be it." Jinx laughed, Kid Flash smiled, Jinx really did look pretty when she was smiling.

Two cheesy horror movies later and Wally West had finally worked up the courage to shuffle forwards so his head rested in Jinx's lap, he stared fixedly at the TV pretending that he hadn't even realised that he'd moved. Much to his delight Jinx did nothing about this and halfway through the film she was even stroking her fingers through his hair.

"Are… are you purring?" Jinx blurted out shocked.

"Meyow?" Kid Flash suggested with a small laugh, experimentally Jinx tried stroking her hands through his hair again, her fingernails brushed his scalp and she listened to the noise that sounded remarkably like purring coming from Kid Flash's chest.

"You freak!" She laughed at him.

"Shut up… that feels nice it's not my fault." He muttered stretching his arms out, he rolled over so he was snuggled into her stomach, Jinx paused for a second then continued.

"You know I should really have hexed you by now." She said out loud and tangled her fingers in his hair again, she felt him smile against her stomach.

"See, I trust you." He pointed out as he looked up at her, Jinx stared down at him and felt uncomfortable, it was those damn eyes, they just saw EVERYTHING.

"Can I have your bed?" She asked faking a yawn, Wally twitched and yawned as well, it was contagious.

"Mmm, let me just make the bed up for you." He nodded and sat up then disappeared in a blur.

"Your bed awaits you princess." He smirked at her as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Shut it." She said poking him in the arm and delivering a small shock via her hex powers.

"Ow, hey. That wasn't nice." He said sticking his tongue out at her, she laughed and shut the door. Happily Wally West walked over to the sofa, he bent down and turned the TV off and looked out of the huge windows in his apartment to the sleeping Jump City below.

"This is almost too good to be true." He smiled happily before retiring to the sofa.

Several miles away the grainy image of Wally West shone through on Gizmo's computer.

"Don't worry Wally West, I assure you it IS." Gizmo smirked, he began an evil laugh that his teachers at HIVE would have been incredibly proud of him for.


	10. Chapter 10

Kid Flash and Jinx walked along the high street of Jump city together, Kid Flash might have been in uniform but Jinx wasn't sure exactly if she was or not.

"I can't believe you're actually WALKING somewhere." Jinx commented wryly as they walked by a florists and she pointedly ignored the roses in their stands.

"Hey! My feet are my main means of transport!" Kid Flash protested.

"Yes, but not at this speed." Jinx pointed out as they rounded a corner onto another busy street.

"Okay okay, point taken." He conceded, holding his hands up in defeat.

"So is this all your hero types do all day? Just wander around aimlessly?" Jinx asked looking at him out of the corner of her eyes, he was still watching her with that silly little smile on.

"Well yeah, but usually a lot faster than this," Kid Flash answered, he pouted at Jinx, "you make it sound so boring."

"You're just a high-speed bum aren't you? Just wandering around doing nothing." She smirked at him, her pink eyes flashing deviously.

"Hey! I take offence to that!" he said indignantly, "You know for someone who's no longer a bad guy, you sure can be mean." He said shoving her playfully.

"Hey yourself! Just because I'm no longer a member of the HIVE five-" Jinx began getting cut short at Kid Flash interrupted her.

"Who are now, thanks to you, numerically correct." Kid Flash chipped in, Jinx gave him the glare of death, he fell silent.

"As I was saying, just because I'm not a member of the HIVE five anymore doesn't mean I'm good. I'm just… between jobs is all." Jinx sniffed indignantly, Kid Flash smirked at her.

"Suuuure." He said rolling his eyes.

"Right! You don't believe me? I'm going to go steal something then!" She shouted at him.

"Like what?" He asked her raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, gum or something, just ANYTHING!" She retorted poking him in the chest.

"Gum eh? I'd better alert the Justice league to the level of crime that's rampant in this city." Kid Flash teased her, Jinx's face turned crimson with anger, with a level of enjoyment he watched a vein twitch in her temple.

"Fine! But let this be on your conscience Kid Flash, that YOU, a HERO, drove me to stealing." Jinx shouted stomping off towards the corner shop.

"How ever will I sleep at night?" Kid Flash giggled pressing his hand to his forehead in a mock-damsel-in-distress way, after a moment of Jinx not turning around to look he followed her curiously. He peered around the door and saw Jinx standing staring at the gum in the sweet section.

"What? Don't think I'm going to do it?" She demanded when she saw him looking, the shop owner looked perplexed at their presence.

"You're seriously going to do this?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Yes." Jinx answered picking up some strawberry gum.

"You're going to commit a crime just for gum?" Kid Flash asked stunned.

"No, I'm going to commit a crime to prove you wrong." Jinx corrected him heading for the door.

"Ah!" Kid Flash said appearing in front of her and blocking her way to the door. "So it's not stealing that you actually want to do, it's just any crime?" He asked with a small smirk.

"I suppose. Why? Do you have a preference about crimes you'd like me to commit?" Jinx asked confused.

"Well… being nude in public is a crime if you really have to commit any crime I wouldn't say no to that." He said quietly, his grin speaking volumes.

"I believe grevious bodily harm is a crime as well." Jinx glowered at him, she paused, "in fact…" She trailed off before flinging the gum packet at Kid Flash's face.

"Ow!" He yelped as Jinx stormed out of the shop, in a blur of speed Kid Flash was walking next to her once again.

"You got me in the eye! Ow." He muttered rubbing his eye.

"Serves you right." She muttered irritated at knowing he'd talked her out of a crime, out of petty theft no less!

"I'd really have preferred you being naked." He added blinking in an attempt to get his normal vision back.

"With your health in mind I shall ignore that comment." Jinx said curtly.

"Hey! Snotbrain!" A voice from behind them called, Jinx looked over at Kid Flash.

"I believe he's talking to you." Jinx said to him as she turned around to face her ex-team standing in the road.

"What do you want Gizmo? You know I could just arrest you right here and now." Kid Flash shouted back at the bald little man.

"But you won't, and you know what? It's because I have this." Gizmo grinned whipping out a small black controller with a big red button on it.

"You have a big red button? I'm very happy for you." Kid flash said flatly.

"No, it's a level four containment field, and don't bother trying to take it off of me, its set to turn itself on if you do. This is only the remote anyway, the real controller is up on a satellite that's orbiting the city at this very moment, and if I'm not mistaken, space is somewhere that you can't go. The second you're off the ground your powers are useless." Gizmo grinned evilly.

"Well considering as you just told me your "master plan" what makes you think you'll be able to catch me then? Fastest boy alive remember?" Kid Flash smirked air-quoting his sentence, he looked over at the HIVE five, god were they ever idiots, why on Earth had Jinx ever given them the time of day?

"Oh Kid Flash…" Gizmo smirked pressing the button, a huge beam of light shot down from the sky, Kid Flash stepped neatly out the way.

"You're assuming I was trying to hit YOU." Gizmo laughed with satisfaction as Jinx fell to the floor with an agonized yelp, Kid Flash's eyes widened as arcs of electricity ran along Jinx's body.

"What the hell do you think that's going to achieve apart from making me angrier?!" Kid Flash demanded angrily.

"You forget, you're one of those hero types, and we're most definitely not." Gizmo laughed, Kid Flash realised all too late that he'd been making the HIVE five back up.

"Goodbye Kid Flash." Gizmo waved pressing another button on his remote. Off to the side explosions emitted from the giant skyscraper off to their right.

"WHAT?! NO! You'll kill Jinx!" Mammoth shouted as the building began to topple towards Jinx and Kid Flash.

"That's the idea big guy, that's the idea." Gizmo said with a grin so evil it would put brother blood to shame. Kid Flash stared for a moment at the slowly toppling building before zipping off in the other direction.

"Kid… Flash…" Jinx managed to force the words out of her lungs. He'd… abandoned her? The dark shadow of the building enveloped her, it would all be over very soon, Jinx squeezed her eyes shut. The teardrop that fell from her face sizzled as it hit the containment field.

"Wally…" She said under her breath.


	11. Chapter 11

Jinx's side erupted in pain and she was fairly sure that she had heard a rib crack. She was hurt, lost and disorientated as she lay with her eyes squeezed shut. A scream caused her to open her eyes and much to her surprise she was not crushed under the building that was falling down upon her just moments ago. She looked around dazed and confused, the building… the building was flickering with the containment field, unable to contain such a large object it flickered and faded away.

That had been when her eyes had fallen on him, there he was. Kid Flash lay crumpled on the floor in a very unnerving puddle of blood, Jinx's eyes widened in horror.

"Scum-muncher… knocked her out of the containment field." Gizmo breathed in shock, after a second rage overtook him.

"That's not SUPPOSED to happen!" He yelled angrily, Jinx's eyes narrowed.

"You… you bastard!" She snapped at him, Gizmo looked surprised at this. Jinx turned her back on him, she had no time for this. Skidding to Kid Flash's side she realised that he wasn't as crushed by the building as she had thought he was, most of him was free of the building. But it was his legs from the knees downwards that were trapped under the building, and there was blood. Her hands unconsciously found their way to his face.

"Kid Flash?" She whimpered in an unusual display of vulnerability, weakly Kid Flash's breath tickled her hand and a wave of relief rushed through her.

Full of fresh determination Jinx stood up and surveyed the scene, Kid Flash was trapped under the building but, thankfully, still alive. He needed to be got out from under there and to a decent hospital, briefly her hands brushed the side of the building before she changed her mind, she needed something precise to get him out from under there and delicacy and precision were not her strong suits. If she were to hex the building she wasn't certain of what would happen, it could crack in half and completely crush Kid Flash, or catch fire or who knows what else, no she needed precision.

Jinx turned on the spot and stared at her ex-team mates who had yet to catch up with the situation, she smirked they always were slow, she smiled and advanced on them.

"What are you- ACK!" See-more exclaimed as Jinx grabbed him by the skull. Her hand flew to the side of his head, she turned the dial she found there to his laser eye and locked him in a tight headlock.

"Let go! You can't!" He yelped closing his eye in a vain attempt to keep the laser back. Jinx's knee connected mercilessly with his kidneys and, as planned, his one big eye snapped open and his laser was hers for as long as she held him in the headlock. It was more than enough time for her. Jinx sprang cat-like over to Kid Flash and the chunk of building that was crushing him.

Jinx eyed the separated block of the building, now she was at no risk of cracking the whole building in half, an almost effortless wave of her hand caused it to crumble into harmless rubble. She reached down to Kid Flash's red-gloved hand and pulled him forward out of the rubble he unconsciously groaned at this, pulling him into her arms she stood up.

"What are you doing?" Billy Neumerous asked watching Jinx turn around and begin to walk off, the unconscious super-hero limp in her arms.

"Taking him away." Jinx replied coldly as she walking on trying to ignore the fact that Kid Flash's leg wasn't hanging as it should have if he had a fully intact shin bone in it. Feeling half burnt up with cold anger and half numb from shock she carried him up the road.

"Hey! We're not done with you yet!" Gizmo shouted pulling out a gun-like gadget.

"Too bad. I'm finished with you." Jinx said flatly, her eyes glowing brightly. Predictably Gizmo's machine exploded covering him in shrapnel and soot. Once she was out of sight of the others and by a busy road Jinx carefully laid Kid Flash down on the pavement ignoring the stares and mutters of passers by.

Kid Flash's world slowly became lighter, hazily he blinked and groaned. As if it had been waiting for him, an unbelievable shock of pain gripped him. He screamed. Whatever he was in swerved violently, gritting his teeth he looked around trying to ignore the pain, he was in a car and a rather surprised looking Jinx was driving.

"You nearly made me crash!" She gasped averting her eyes back to the road.

"Argh… sorry. Ow. Where are we going?" He asked wincing.

"The hospital of course, I've never seen a leg bend like that. I'm sure shins aren't meant to bend." Jinx replied changing gears and overtaking the car in front of her.

"Wait… aren't you too young to drive? Let alone own a car?" Kid Flash asked as the thought occurred to him, Jinx visibly squirmed at this.

"I can drive. I learnt in the HIVE academy, we all had to." Jinx answered not looking at him, Kid Flash narrowed his eyes at her.

"This isn't your car is it?" He said slowly, Jinx cringed slightly, she was feeling bad which was a small victory for Kid Flash even though it didn't please him at the time.

"I- not as such. I'll give it back though!" she said gripping the wheel tightly.

"I… you carjacked someone." Kid Flash groaned, suddenly his eyes clicked open, "Wait! I'm… I'm in a stolen car! I'm an accessory to a crime! I'm going to have a criminal record!" Kid Flash hyperventilated.

"Oh be quiet! You only get a record if you get caught." Jinx snapped, this didn't seem to help the panicking super-hero. "Look, if anyone asks, I'll say I kidnapped you. Then no criminal record for you."

"Really?" Kid Flash asked hopefully.

"Yes, ack! There's the turn off!" Jinx yelped realising that she hadn't been paying attention to the road. She violently spun the steering wheel to the right and cut across several lines of traffic in time to make the turning for the hospital, Kid Flash hissed at the pain as his leg hit the door in his side of the car.

"Sorry…" Jinx muttered as she pulled into a parking space and jumped out of the car, Kid Flash watched her as she opened the door to his side and looked up at him.

"What?" He asked at her expectant look.

"Come on then, I have to carry you." Jinx rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

"I don't need to be carried." He said shuffling out of his seat and gingerly touching his good foot on the ground.

"What's your plan from there Sherlock? You can't walk." Jinx sighed moving to pick him up bridal style.

"I'll hop!" He squeaked hopping off.

"Like hell you are!" Jinx shouted back slamming the door and running in front of him, "I'm carrying you one way or another!" she said barring his way with her outspread arms.

"And what's your plan? I'm the fastest boy in the world, you can't catch me, even hopping." Kid Flash poked out his tounge at her. Jinx gritted her teeth and tackled him around the waist, before they fell to the ground she straightened up holding him in a fireman's lift.

"_That_ was my plan." She said turning around and walking off to the main doors of the hospital. Kid Flash huffed in displeasure about being outwitted, the arguing had been distracting him from the pain in his leg, he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to mentally check off all his other body parts to make sure nothing else was damaged, he suddenly realised something.

"Jinx." He said slowly.

"What?" She asked, Kid flash craned to see her face but eventually gave up.

"Your hand is on my ass. You were just doing this to cop a feel weren't you?" He grinned devilishly, he couldn't _see_ Jinx blush but he knew she was, he noted that she shifted her hand to his legs and continued carrying him.

"Aww, it's okay Jinx, no one can resist my spandex-clad booty!" He laughed finding the whole thing hilarious.

"I'm putting this down as the pain making you delirious." She said tersely as they entered the doors of the hospital which slid open with a whoosh noise.

"What about this then?" He asked reaching downwards and groped her butt, Jinx, none too gently, dropped him into an empty wheelchair in reception. Pain shot up his leg but he bit back the yelp.

"owww… gentle with me Jinxie." He smiled up at her, she glared at him before turning to the receptionist.

"He's going to need to see a doctor, fast. He's broken everything from his knee downwards. A building fell on him, and if he keeps annoying me another one might as well." Jinx growled, the receptionist paled with fear, nodded and two nurses quickly wheeled Kid Flash away.

Jinx flopped down into a chair in reception and ignored Kid Flash's fading cries of 'bye bye Jinxie!' she closed her eyes and sighed, this had been one hell of a day.

As Kid Flash's wheelchair turned the corner and into an examination room usually used for metahumans, as the door closed and the nurses left him with the doctor, he let out the scream of pain that he'd not wanted Jinx to hear. Tears ran down his face freely now and his back spasmed with pain as the doctor ran off to get three times the normal dose of morphine, he did have that super fast metabolism after all…


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Before we begin I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed this story so far, it really does mean a lot to me and does make me keep up with the writing, so thanks to all of you (especially those that put me on their favourites or alert lists!). I really wanted to wait longer before releasing this chapter but I'm so excited to write more that I just HAD to release this one today, so here you go, enjoy!

"Miss?" The polite doctor asked hesitantly, Jinx lifted her head from her fist and looked up at him blearily, she had begun to doze off.

"Yes?" She asked straightening up.

"You were with Kid Flash when he was brought in yes?" The doctor asked, Jinx nodded silently and he sat down next to her. There was no one else in the room, it appeared that meta-humans had a separate area of the hospital, including waiting rooms, which was nice, she just wasn't in the mood to deal with curious people staring at her unusual eyes and hair at the moment.

"His leg and foot were completely broken, for a normal person it would have been irreparable, we would have even considered amputation." The doctor said solemnly, Jinx eyes widened. Running was Kid Flash's talent, if he was… permanently injured then he wouldn't be a super hero anymore, just some crippled teenager. And it was all her fault.

"But for him… it's different?" Jinx breathed hopefully, the doctor smiled softly.

"His healing process is… remarkably fast. We've already operated on him and put pins into his leg and foot and the bones are already beginning to grow back and heal with them. He could be up on his feet by tomorrow, but I wouldn't recommend any super-heroing for at least another week. But he'll be fine." The doctor smile broadly.

"Oh, thank goodness." Jinx sighed relieved.

"You can see him if you'd like, he should be coming around from the sedatives soon, we've got him on morphine too for the pain so he'll be a bit dopey." The doctor offered standing up and holding the door to the room that Kid flash was in open.

"He was dopey to start with." Jinx chuckled and entered the room. The doctor closed the door silently and Jinx walked over to the bed, his eyes were closed and although he looked a bit pale a gentle relaxed expression was on his face, he was obviously sleeping.

"You're an idiot Wally West." She mumbled affectionately as she ran a hand through his hair, as her fingers tangled in the crimson locks slowly a low sound filled the room, it sounded almost like… purring.

"You're awake!" Jinx accused him indignantly, a slow sleepy smile spread across Kid Flash's face and his eyes slid halfway open.

"Gotcha." He murmured smiling at her.

"You could have been killed." Jinx frowned down at him.

"Myeh, you'd 've been if I hadn't. Ima hero." He slurred slightly grinning up at her.

"Gah… I'll never understand you." Jinx snorted a small smile creeping onto her own features, Kid Flash reached a gloved hand up to her face and clumsily stroked it, narrowly missing poking her in the eye. She didn't protest.

"You're pretty when you smile." He commented as he drew lazy circles on her neck with his index finger.

"How much tranquiliser did they give you?" Jinx asked incredulously and she pulled Kid Flash's hand away.

"A lot. But I could just be using it as an excuse to flirt with you without you hexing me." He winked at her before flopping back on his bed with a sigh.

"I think it's wearing off, I still can barely feel a thing in my legs though, must be the morphine." He added sitting up and rubbing his thighs to try and get some circulation going.

"I suppose that's a good thing, all that healing must be pretty painful." Jinx chuckled, she suddenly noticed that Kid Flash wasn't smiling.

"Kid Flash?" She asked cautiously, he was shaking slightly and his eyes were focused on his legs.

"Jinx. Get the doctor please." He said through gritted teeth, his hands were clenching at the bedsheets.

"Why? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Jinx asked surprised.

"Jinx. Doctor!" He said tersely, Jinx's pink eyes widened. She'd never heard that tone of voice from him before, he was pale, his breathing was ragged and he was clutching at the bedspread as if for dear life. She reached a hand out to him and rested it on his back, he grabbed her pulling her forward and wrapped his arms around her waist and burying his face in her stomach, he was shaking violently now.

"Doctor!" Jinx yelled at the closed door, she flinched as Kid Flash's fingernails dug into her back.

"Ah, Kid Flash!" Jinx squeaked as her cracked rib began to hurt more, he was holding onto her pretty tight and her cracked rib was beginning to burn with pain. Kid Flash loosened his grip slightly and buried his face further into her stomach, finally, unable to hold it in anymore he let out the scream that had been building in his chest, the sound was muffled through her clothing but still loud.

"DOCTOR!!!" Jinx yelled at the top of her voice, she looked at Kid Flash's leg which was making disturbing crunching noises, like bone grinding together. At that moment the doctor burst through the door and stared at Kid Flash.

"Oh god, we need more morphine in here. Nurse! Morphine STAT!" He shouted around the corner before dashing into the room and assembling a rather intimidating looking syringe, a nurse skidded into the room with a vial of morphine as well as an IV bag of the stuff too.

The doctor prized Kid Flash away from Jinx with considerable effort. He fell back on the bed, his screaming louder now. Jinx watched in horror as his back arched and spasamed with the waves of pain he was obviously experiencing, his hands clenched and unclenched and he was gritting his teeth so hard that Jinx was worried they were going to break. The doctor quickly found a suitable vein in Kid Flash's squirming arm and depressed the plunger on the syringe shooting blessed pain medication through his body. Kid Flash's metabolism was mercifully fast in this respect and he soon was only twitching slightly from pain, the nurse hooked up the fresh IV drip of morphine and connected it to his arm. Soon he was completely out of it if not unconscious.

Jinx stood shaking with fear, shock and some other unidentifiable emotion, she glared at the doctor, all her emotions condensing down into fury. Unspeakable, untameable and incomprehensible fury.

"What the HELL was that?! Why was he screaming like that?!" She demanded grabbing the doctor by his labcoat and yanking him towards her.

"He- his medication ran out sooner than I expected!" The doctor babbled terrified by the glowing pink eyes of the girl that was bearing down on him.

"Why?!" Jinx demanded shaking him furiously.

"His metabolism is so fast we hardly know what to prescribe him! And no normal person has that much pain! You're condensing at least two years of healing into several hours, it's not normal, there's no way for us to know what he needs other than trial and error!" The doctor yelped terrified.

"Trial and error?! I'll trial and error you!" Jinx shouted her fingertips crackling with violent pink energy.

"Jinx…" Kid Flash breathed in barely more than a whisper. Tossing the doctor aside like so much trash she ran to his side and stared down at his worryingly pale face, his eyes fluttered slightly as he tried to focus on her.

"I…" He mumbled before his eyes slid closed and he fell into sleep, Jinx stroked his forehead and sighed worriedly.

"Hey there!" Kid Flash chimed happily as he made his way over to Jinx on his crutches.

"You're up." She said eyeing his crutches.

"Yes, alas still another accident and no pirate peg-leg to show for it. I am, obviously, a failure." Kid Flash grinned cheekily, Jinx said nothing at this and resumed staring at the wall in the waiting room her face ashen and blank.

"Gee, you're cheerful." Kid Flash muttered flopping down in the chair next to her and putting his crutches on the floor.

"How long are you going to be on those?" Jinx asked after a moment of silence as she looked at the crutches.

"Eh, a few hours maybe. I think they're going to let me take the pins out of my leg at lunch time. They wanna keep me here for the rest of the day then I'm free to go home as long as I don't do any high speed heroing on the way." Kid Flash shrugged leaning back on the chair, he looked over at Jinx, she looked troubled and tired.

"Did you get any sleep whilst I was out of it last night?" He asked studying her face, dark rings were visible under her eyes.

"Not especially." She answered monotonously, by which she meant she had been sleeplessly sitting at his bedside out of her mind with guilt and worry.

"What are you thinking about Jinxie?" Kid Flash asked in a sing-song voice leaning into her and bumping her shoulder with his annoyingly. She gave no reaction at this, he was worried, something was seriously wrong with Jinx if she wouldn't even rise to THAT comment.

"Jinx I'm worried about you what's wrong?" He asked softly.

"Me? You're worried about me? You're the one that nearly lost your superpower because of me, you could have died, that building-" Jinx began frantically but cut herself short she drew her knees up to her chin and buried her face in them.

"That's what you're all upset about?" Kid Flash smiled rubbing her back, the muscles were ridiculously tense there, "I've broken bones before, it's no biggie, it just hurts is all." He said softly.

"You had NO shin bone! It was just pulverised into nothingness!" Jinx choked out from the safety of her knees.

"Oh Jinx… it's okay." He comforted her as he shifted from his seat onto the arm of the chair that separated them, he wrapped his arm around her trembling back.

"No!" She snapped standing up, she span to face him, her tired face streaked with tears. "It's NOT okay, I told you I was bad luck and this proves it. It's… it's happening all over again!" Jinx sobbed and ran off. Kid Flash struggled to his feet all too slowly to stop her running off, he frowned being slow was not fun at all.

"Jinx!" He called after her but she was already running through the door, he glowered at the world in general. The one time he REALLY needed to be he was no longer the fastest boy in the world, he sighed dejectedly as the shimmer of Jinx's pink hair through the frosted glass doors faded into nothingness.

"What's happening all over again?" He mumbled confused as he picked up his crutches.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: again, I couldn't stop myself uploading another chapter so soon! Oh well. Thankyou very much to all those who review and favourite! hugs you all

Kid Flash squeezed his eyes shut and vibrated the molecules of his leg fast enough to move through solid objects, a moment or two later a cascade of metal pins dropped onto the bedspread, he looked up at the doctor and grinned.

"I… I guess that's cheaper than surgery." He admitted.

"Quicker too, and as you know, speed is my middle name, first and last too!" Kid Flash added with a laugh.

"Well, I guess we'll give it an hour for the last of the swelling around the bone to go down and then you're free to go as long as you don't do any high speed running for a week." The doctor said examining Kid Flash's leg, the doctor mumbled something about a medical journal and left the room looking thoughtful.

"Tv, my lord and master." Kid Flash said to himself as he picked up the remote, laying back on his pillows and stretching out for an hour of mindless entertainment, groaning he flicked through the channels quickly hearing only a word or two of each show.

"_Gareth, no" "Oh Charlene I must!"_

_**click**_

"_-simply add some lemon rind"_

_**click**_

"_-the possum is a fascinating creature"_

_**click**_

"_-belived to be the HIVE five headquaters-"_

_**click**_

"_craaawling in my skiiiiin"_

Kid Flash blinked and ignored the music video, what had that last one been? He clicked back to the channel before the music video.

"_-burnt to the ground. The notorious gang of supervillans all seem to be alive and well at present. Despite their base being burned down, none of them have sustained fire-related injures. Two members of the gang are still missing, Jinx and Mammoth, the remaining members seem to be in good shape except for all mysteriously having broken their legs. The teenage villains are being taken to the hospital in police custody where, after they're bandaged up, will be held in jail to be tried for their crimes."_

Kid Flash's eyes widened, true the base could have caught fire on it's own, the HIVE five weren't exactly competent, but all of them having their legs broken, that was too much of a coincidence.

"I think I'll be discharging myself early." He muttered getting out of bed.

It had taken him a whole hour to get back home, a whole hour! He had to take the bus! He'd never been on a bus in his LIFE before! He sighed and tried to slide the key into the lock in his front door only to find it broken. He really had to give Jinx a key so she'd stop hexing the door, it was getting tiresome having to keep replacing the locks. He pushed the door open, the flat was mostly dark with just the light from the bathroom illuminating a square in his flat. Steam rolled in the light before disappearing into the dark.

"Jinx?" He called out as he wandered over to that side of the flat, he peered his head around the door to see Jinx in just underwear and one of his t-shirts that was hiked up to just below her breasts, she was staring at her ribcage in the mirror. She turned and looked at him. Kid Flash tried very hard to keep his eyes on her face and nowhere else.

"You're walking." She commented, but Kid Flash barely noticed that she had said anything his eyes were stuck on the huge purple and black bruise forming on her ribs.

"Jinx! What- what happened?" He gasped reaching out to it, Jinx stepped back and shook her head and dropped the T-shirt down to its proper length.

"It's nothing." She said looking away.

"It's not nothing! It is most definitely something!" He protested lifting the shirt up to her ribs and running his hand over the bruise, she flinched and let out a pained gasp.

"How did you get this?" he demanded thinking of the HIVE five.

"It doesn't matter, it's better than being squashed flat anyway." She said pushing past him to the living room. Kid Flash's eyes widened, when he had tackled Jinx out of the way of the building he'd connected with her about there hadn't he? He kicked himself, how had he not expected to hurt her? He'd taken a run up from Manhattan for crying out loud, that bruise wasn't the work of the HIVE five, it was him.

"I… I did that didn't I?" He breathed, he shook his head and grabbed a bandage running after Jinx at normal human pace.

"I said it doesn't matter." Jinx said shaking her head and moving to the couch where she sat down with a hiss of pain escaping her lips.

"It does matter, this is my fault and I'm going to take care of you." He retorted kneeling on the sofa and biting through the last of the wrapping on the bandage case, he put the safety pins that were included to the side and stretched out the bandage and pushed Jinx's shirt up to her ribs, she squirmed at this.

"Hold still." He muttered wrapping the bandage around, he knew it wouldn't fix the problem but it would at least ease the pain for tonight. Jinx squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to think, ordinarily if Kid Flash had just accosted her and lifted up her shirt he would be hexed unconscious by now, but he was motivated by guilt and worry. His fingers brushed her bare skin as he wrapped it around her ribs once more, she tried not to think about it and focused instead on the pain in her rib. With one last tug he pulled the bandage tight and affixed it with a few safety pins.

"Does that feel any better?" he asked looking up at her, "I'm normally used to just having to do that on myself." He added. Jinx opened her eyes and tenderly touched the bruise, it did feel a little better, even if it was a little hard to breathe.

"Mhmm." She nodded in agreement before sliding down on the sofa and pulling her Indian blanket over herself, she looked at Kid Flash who was sitting half way down the sofa now.

"You're on my bed." She said pointedly, he blinked confused.

"Oh no you don't, we agreed, you have my bed and I sleep on the sofa! You're the guest remember?" He frowned staying put on the sofa.

"You have a broken leg!" Jinx pointed out.

"No I don't, it healed, YOU have a broken rib." He replied wiggling his leg to prove his point.

"I'm not moving." She stated flatly, her eyes glowing slightly in the dark.

"Well neither am I." Kid Flash pouted flopping down on his half of the sofa and staring up at the ceiling in the dark.

"You're going to sleep in your clothes?" Jinx said into the dark after a moment.

"I wasn't planning on it until now, but yes if I have to. If I get up to get changed you'll take the sofa and not let me back on." He replied pulling off his mask and shirt in one leaving him just in his spandex trousers. Silence fell between the two again until it began to make Kid Flash too uncomfortable.

"I saw something interesting on the news." He said to Jinx.

"Oh?" She replied noncommittally.

"Yeah, the HIVE five headquarters burned down, and all of the HIVE members except Mammoth and you have broken legs. Very mysterious." He said lifting his head up from the armrest trying to watch her expression in the dark.

"I wouldn't know anything about that." She replied after a moment and snuggled down into the blanket. About five minutes later Jinx got up on her knees and laid down on Kid Flash's half of the sofa with him.

"Jinx?" He asked surprised.

"Don't get any ideas, lying like that was making my ribs hurt and my legs cramp up." She said poking him in the chest.

"Well… if you're stealing my half of the sofa, can I at least have some of your blanket?" he asked feeling cold and regretting taking his shirt off. Jinx didn't reply but wrapped some of her blanket around his chest. Kid Flash smiled to the darkness in the room and snuggled down further on the sofa so his head was on a pillow not the armrest. He slipped an arm under Jinx's head and curled it around her back, Jinx's loose hair tickled his chest as she wriggled into the crook of his arm and rested her head properly on his shoulder. After some time Kid Flash was aware of Jinx's arm snaking across his bare stomach, he smiled and closed his eyes feeling warm and comfy on his small sofa with Jinx curled around him. As Kid Flash began to feel sleep claiming him Jinx spoke sleepily.

"Are… are you purring again?" she asked blinking, her eyelashes tickled his chest.

"Maybe…" He mumbled trying to quiet the noise in his chest.

"You really are a freak." She laughed softly and hugged him tighter.

"I guess." He smiled into the top of her head.


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm BORED!" Kid Flash groaned opening and closing the fridge repeatedly to see if the light stayed on when the door was closed. It had been several days since they had gotten back from the hospital, four days, thirteen hours and twenty five minutes to be exact. And Kid Flash was getting annoying to be around, she'd had to keep him indoors most of the time and when they did go outside he was banned from burning excess energy off by running at hyperspeed. As a result of this he was becoming insufferable, like a small child on crack cut with sugar.

"I've noticed." Jinx commented wryly from the sofa as she flipped over another page in her sketchpad and touched pencil to paper.

"What are you draw- hey... wait... where'd you get that?" Kid Flash asked as a thought crept up on him, he leant over the edge of the sofa and stared at the cover of the sketchpad, he could have sworn that was in Jinx's bedroom before...

"It's mine; I didn't steal it if that's what you mean." Jinx said poking her tongue out at him and resuming her drawing.

"No, I didn't mean that, where'd you get it? You came here with nothing where'd that come from?" He pointed out, Jinx slid lower on the sofa, putting the sketchbook between her eyes and Kid Flash's. Though to be fair he wasn't _really_ Kid Flash, he was in his civilian clothing, he was Wally West.

"You went back to your base. And since that's not burnt to a crisp, you went back before the fire started." He continued climbing over the back of the sofa and pulling the sketchpad down at staring Jinx down.

"So I went back! I just picked up some stuff; I was running low on clothes and things you know." She huffed looking away.

"The report said the place burnt down and three of the HIVE five members had broken legs, you're sure you had nothing to do with that?" Wally said levelly staring at her eyes, a muscle twitched in Jinx's temple, she said nothing.

"Which was pretty coincidental considering as they all ended up with the same injury as me, and it makes no real sense for Mammoth to burn down the headquarters as he still lives there..." he added. Jinx twitched, Wally was getting dangerously close now, which always threw her concentration off.

"They DESERVED it!" She shouted finally snapping, Wally's blue eyes widened.

"JINX! How could you?! That's arson and... and at least three counts of grievous bodily harm!" Wally shouted angry at her, how could she go back to crime? She was with him; she was doing so well, had he changed nothing in her?

"They tried to kill me! They nearly crushed you to death as well with all that pain you went through for no reason, all because of them, you didn't want revenge?!" She shouted back jumping off of the sofa and glaring at him.

"No! And that's not the point! Heroes don't take revenge on people, they bring them to justice. I... Jinx how could you?" He muttered running a hand through his hair and looking away from her.

"Don't 'how could you' me! I had to watch you go through unimaginable pain because of them, they only got what they deserved, jail is nothing to them they break out every few weeks. Normal justice doesn't apply to them, don't you understand?" She said clenching her fists and holding back her powers, she didn't DO arguments, she didn't get mad, she got even. But she couldn't and didn't want to do that to Wally, how could he not understand?

"Justice does apply, that's the point. If it didn't then what's the point in me doing this? What's the point in anything? There are rules Jinx, you can't just... break the law for your own ends it makes you no better than them." He yelled angrily, he turned back towards her just as she started shouting in return.

"I was no better than them before but that didn't bother you then!" Jinx shouted back, Wally said nothing at this and just glared at her.

"Supposing you'd not managed to get me out from under that building, suppose you'd tripped and I'd been crushed to death. You're telling me you wouldn't have exacted some well deserved revenge? Nothing at all?" Jinx said softly.

"Stop that Jinx, I don't even want to think about what could have happened." He breathed turning his back on her.

"Well tough, what would have happened to your fine principles of justice and right and wrong had I died? They would have spent a week in jail tops before escaping. You'd be satisfied with that?" She snarled spinning him around to face her.

"I- I don't KNOW okay?! I don't want to know either." He muttered looking down, Jinx's eyes hardened, she shoved him back and turned her back on him.

"That means no." She said coldly and grabbed her blanket from the sofa and picking her sketchbook up from the floor.

"Jinx…stop it." He said weakly as she gathered her stuff.

"That's not what I meant!" He pleaded as she picked up her shoes silently and began to put them on.

"Damnit Jinx! Listen to me!" He shouted exasperatedly, she continued to ignore him as she zipped up her right shoe, her hands reached for her left shoe but it was already in Wally's hands, he still was after all, the fastest boy alive. She watched in shock as the shoe sailed through the air, the loud crash it made as he burst through the window and fell down to the street below, her eyes were wide in shock as she turned to Kid Flash with her mouth hanging open slightly.

"There! You can't leave with only one shoe!" He said slightly manically pointing at the broken window for good measure, Jinx was speechless; however Wally took this for her ignoring him still. It was then that he jumped on her. Well, jumped wasn't quite accurate, full on body tackle was closer.

"Don't leave." He pleaded into her neck as they lay in a crumpled mess of arms and legs on his living room floor with Jinx half ready to leave and with only one shoe on.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Jinx blurted out after coming to her senses, the boy had his arms wrapped half around her waist and half around her right arm even his legs were wrapped around hers, she wasn't sure if this was some secret super-hero full body lock or just Kid flash being dumb. She squirmed under his grip; he however took this for her attempting to escape and squeezed her tighter.

"I didn't mean to upset you! I just meant that I don't want to think about something so horrible happening to you or what it'd do to me. I care about you I don't know what it'd do to me." He whimpered having pulled up so he could see her face his nose was now pressed against hers, probably another attempt at stopping her escape. She tried to look him in the eyes and went cross eyed at the attempt, she squeezed her eyes shut, she couldn't focus on anything that close.

"Jinx… say something!" He urged squeezing her further; Jinx's rib made a nasty creaking sound and shot pain at her nervous system.

"AH! RIB!" She yelped, the red-headed idiot had released her in an instant but it wasn't fast enough to avoid the pain.

"I'm sorry! Forgive me!" He squeaked in wide eyed fear.

"God… you're like a puppy or something. Stop looking at me like that, you're making me feel bad." Jinx groaned rolling her eyes and rubbing the sore rib.

"Is that a yes?" He asked leaning down and poking her in the stomach.

"Ow, yes already, enough with the poking and pinning and tackling already." She groaned, "Now let me up already."

"Hmm, I could just keep you here. You are entertaining and I was bored before." He smirked letting his fingers run up her side tickling her slightly.

"Or, you could get my shoe from the street before I hex you off of me and beat you to death with my other shoe." She glowered her eyes flashing pink at him.

"Or, you know, that." He added hastily as he jumped off of her and dashed out the flat and down to the street below. Jinx flopped back on the floor; Kid Flash sure was exhausting to be around when he was cooped up in the house. And for someone who annoyed her when he could tire himself out from running around the world it wasn't good news.

"I got it! I had to wrestle a hobo for it but I got it." He proclaimed appearing back in the flat proudly holding her shoe.

"Thank you." She said with her eyes closed. She heard the sound of Kid Flash flopping down onto the sofa.

"Hey Jinx?" He asked in an annoying sing-song voice.

"Yes?" She asked dryly knowing what was coming.

"I'm bored." He grinned at her.

"I've noticed." She groaned.


	15. Chapter 15

Jinx looked around, the seatbelt was tight against her chest and the view from the car window as they ascended up the windy hilltop path was sublime. She looked down at her shoes; they were pink and had daisies on them. She frowned sleepily, something was amiss. She looked down at her hands folded neatly in her lap, they were pudgy and her dress was frilly, her feet barely came off of the end of the seat. It took Jinx realising how small she was to realise what was wrong, she was a child. This was only mildly surprising to her.

"How are you doing back there sweetie?" A woman asked, Jinx looked up. It was her mother, her hair was brown and curly and fell in soft ringlets around her face and shoulders, as she leant to her side to look back at Jinx from the passenger seat in the front of the car her necklace came dislodged from inside of her shirt and swung forward. Jinx stared, it sparkled in the light, the pendant was tear-shaped and a brilliant silver. She held out her hands and whined for it.

"I'm sorry baby, this is Mummy's necklace. Grandma gave it to me, and I'll give it to you some day too." Her mother said her blue eyes sparkling. Jinx heard the whining cry escape her lips.

"Oh don't be mean Jan, give it to her, she's old enough now not to break things." Her father's faceless voice said. He was obscured by the headrest from Jinx's point of view, but she knew it was him. Her mother smiled softly and reached behind her neck and undid the clasp of the silver necklace, sliding it away from herself and holding it up in the air.

"Come here then love. You be very careful with this now, it's important." She said doing up the necklace around Jinx's neck, she giggled in delight.

"I love you mummy." She smiled up at her; her mothers face was not showing love but shock.

"What's wrong mummy?" Jinx asked worriedly.

"Y-your hair and your eyes…" She stammered shocked, her father turned in his seat, taking his eyes off of the road to look at her, his eyes widened and he quickly looked back at the road.

"Good god." He muttered.

"My hands hurt." Jinx whimpered looking down at them, pink electricity crackled along them and between her tiny childish fingers. Her insides felt like they were burning, patches of the car caught fire, the engine began to make a worrying noise, she clenched her teeth against the pain. She screamed and the car filled with pink light.

Jinx tossed and turned feverishly in her sleep and Kid Flash watched her concerned.

"What's wrong Jinx?" He breathed brushing her hair away from her face, she was sleeping in his bed. Not that she'd meant to be there by any means, she'd fallen asleep on the sofa and refused to move, he'd waited until she was well asleep before moving her. He'd tried to sleep, honestly, but without burning off any of his energy it was… difficult to say the least. He'd been trying to amuse himself silently, which for him had meant reading. Having read everything in the house he was reading a magazine of Jinx's that she'd hidden under the sofa, he'd laughed at it at first, it was such a GIRL'S magazine. And despite Jinx actually being a girl this was surprising, though not as surprising as the unicorns. He was also surprised to find that these girls magazines were in fact quite explicit, the cover alone proclaimed that it contained three hundred ways to 'energise your sex life' as well as what was in fashion at the moment. He was thoroughly convinced that girls were very, very weird. He'd been giggling at some of the sex tips which made no sense at ALL, briefly wondering if any of the people who'd written this article had ever had sex at all, when Jinx started whimpering and tossing and turning in her sleep. Suddenly Jinx sat up bolt upright in bed panting in fear and horror.

"What's wrong?" Kid Flash asked rubbing her back having safely hidden the magazine under her bed in a split second, he was, after all, the fastest boy alive.

"I… just… bad dream is all." She shuddered staring down at her hands which were still crackling with pink electricity, she calmed herself and it disappeared. Her hand rose up to her neck feeling for the pendant she realised with horror that she hadn't been wearing it and sprang cat-like out of bed. She bounded out of Kid Flash's bedroom and into the living room; she grabbed the messenger bag that she had taken from the HIVE five headquarters. Scrabbling to the bottom of the bag her fingers closed around the cold silver, sighing in relief she clutched it to her chest.

"You said your mum gave that to you didn't you?" Kid flash said sitting down on the sofa, Jinx looked up at him as if she had just realised that he was there.

"Yeah, right before she died. I don't know what I'd do if I lost it." Jinx said softly as she slid it around her neck and did the clasp up.

"But I guess that's what you get for being bad luck I guess, anyone you get close to suffers and you end up alone." She added quietly.

"Aww, you're not alone, you have me!" Kid Flash smiled lounging out on the sofa and a mock-seductive pose, Jinx looked up at him coldly.

"You were nearly crushed to death within days of my being here; you broke everything in your leg. You haven't been able to run at super speed for the last week. Goodness knows what'll happen to you if I stay any longer." Jinx said standing up with a sigh, Kid Flash sat up and stared up at her worriedly.

"Jinx, don't say that. It's not your fault, I'm a hero, put myself in danger all the time, I'm bound to have accidents." He said earnestly.

"It was my fault." Jinx insisted flatly.

"No it's not, is this all because of your dream? Look, it wasn't real Jinx. Dreams are just that, dreams." He said standing up and running a hand through his hair as he always did when he was stressed.

"It wasn't just a dream, it happened. Everyone I care about gets hurt." She sighed.

"Jinx…" He said gently as he wrapped his arms around her and drew her close, Jinx eyes widened, this was a bold move even for him. She allowed herself to enjoy the warmth of his chest, the strength in his arms, the feeling of his chin on the top of her head, she allowed the feeling of safeness and affection to seep into her. She hugged him back for a moment before pulling back a little and stroking a hand through his hair, he smiled at her through perfect lips and sparkling eyes. Her fingers slipped down to his temple and she let loose a small shock of pink energy, he began to crumple to the floor but Jinx caught him and pulled him to the sofa.

"I'm so sorry, but I'm bad luck and I can't let anything bad happen to you. Especially because of me." She whispered before bending down to kiss his forehead, she stroked his hair lovingly and then turned to leave. The door clicked shut but through his unconsciousness Kid Flash could not hear it or register his significance.

Jinx had almost reached the city limits when the strong breeze of Kid Flash's running reached her, she squeezed her eyes shut, and she'd been stupid not accounting for his super speed in his waking up time. But she hadn't wanted to give him brain damage so she'd erred on the side of caution and look where it'd gotten her.

"Jinx!" He called after her, she froze and tensed.

"I'm leaving." She said turning around to face him.

"What? But why? Did I say something wrong?" He asked his eyes shining with worry and honesty.

"No Kid Flash, I'm just leaving is all. You have to stay here." She said anticipating his next question, Kid Flash's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and hurt.

"You- you can't leave!" He whimpered like a kicked puppy, he looked at her imploringly and bit his lip, finally he said it.

"You can't leave, I love you Jinx." He said his words ringing with openness, trust and love. Jinx flinched, she hadn't been expecting this, it would make it harder but nonetheless she had sworn herself to what she was going to do at all costs.

"I- I don't love you back Kid Flash. I'm leaving." She said tersely and gritting her teeth, his eyes flashed with hurt at this before he began to scowl at her.

"I don't believe you, I know you feel SOMETHING for me, you- you're lying." He panted his eyes filling with angry and hurt tears.

"I don't love you Kid Flash. I'm going now." She said staring at his eyebrows now; his eyes were just too hard to look at. She hoped he wouldn't notice.

"I'm not letting you go without a fight Jinx!" He shouted before pulling her forwards and kissing her. Jinx fought her body's reaction to close her eyes, to melt against him, to kiss him back, to tangle her hands in his hair and declare her love for him in breathless tones. She stood stock still, her fists clenched with effort at her side. Kid Flash pulled back his brow creased with hurt, he'd felt her lack of reaction, his face burned with humiliation. Jinx closed her eyes and turned her back on him and began to walk off.

"Don't try to find me." She called back not looking around. She knew in her very bones that if she turned back to look at him standing there that whatever semblance of willpower she had left would crumble and she'd run back into his arms and never be able to leave again.

Kid Flash stood and watched her retreating figure willing her to turn around and come back but it didn't happen. He stood until she was just a speck on the horizon. He stood until he could see her no more, then he stood there a while longer. And then, slowly, slower than he'd ever moved in his life he turned and walked home, his feet feeling like lead.


	16. Chapter 16

Robin sighed as he laid his bag on the living room floor, he stretched his tired back upwards and looked around at the other weary titans.

"It's just until his leg heals, plus… we need the break. Just some time to… refocus." He said softly, his eyes were unreadable under his mask.

"I thought _he_ was meant to be covering for _us_, not the other way around." Beast boy yawned scratching his head.

"Yes, well, there's only so much covering for him that Mas y Menos can do. Speedy said they were practically passed out from all the work of covering both cities all the time. I thought you'd be glad to be home, even just for a little while." Robin frowned at them.

"Home is good, we are just tired is all Robin." Starfire replied for the others in her sweet tone of voice. Robin looked around, they all looked exhausted. Fighting the brotherhood of evil was certainly no walk in the park, and to top it all off he wasn't even certain they could win. The other titans knew this, oh they'd faced hard times before, but never like this, it'd taken its toll on all of them. They just needed to re-group here, to relax and re-focus their attack, and look after the city now that Kid Flash was temporarily out of commission.

A loud noise jarred the five titans from their reverie, it sounded like something heavy colliding with the metal of the tower, the vibration through the floor and the walls added to this affect.

"What on earth was that?" Cyborg muttered heading towards the door. It slid open to reveal a rather confused and stunned looking Kid Flash laying on the floor shaking his head.

"Missed the door." He muttered straightening up and swaying slightly.

"Nice co-ordination, I thought you couldn't run." Cyborg frowned as the red-head entered the building and headed for the kitchen.

"Mnah… that was…" He seemed to think about this for a while as he rounded the kitchen island, "last week. C'n run fine now." He slurred a little.

"What's wrong with him?" Cyborg blinked confused as he watched Kid Flash's unstable walk.

"Too many collisions with the tower if you ask me." Raven said dryly. Kid Flash began rummaging through their cupboards looking for something, the titans just stared at him.

"Dude… are you… drunk? You smell like cheap liquor." Beast boy wrinkled his nose, to his sensitive sense of smell the titan smelt like a distillery. Kid Flash tilted his head back, he was suspending himself from the doors of two high up cabinets and his feet were on their kitchen work surface, he was looking at them upside-down.

"Pft. No. If I was drunk I'd be a lot happier, but- ooh! Vodka." Kid Flash smiled happily as he dropped to the floor and unscrewed the bottle. Robin looked over at Cyborg suspiciously.

"How did that get there?" He asked darkly.

"What? I'm old enough… in… some countries…" Cyborg muttered looking away.

"What is that Kid Flash?" Starfire asked floating over to the boy who was now sitting on their counter-top knocking back the booze.

"This, my alien friend, is alcohol, the best invention ever." Kid Flash smiled, his red hair flopping into his eyes as he looked at her with a drunken grin on his face.

"Oh! The alch of hol. We have that on Tamaran, here, try ours." Starfire smiled joyfully before bringing a bottle of her own down from the top of the kitchen cupboards.

"Starfire!" Robin gasped scandalized.

"Star, you're a star." Kid Flash grinned uncorking the bottle, it fizzed slightly and the noxious vapours promised oblivion.

"Why are you drinking so much anyway?" Raven asked in her monotonous voice as she watched Kid Flash take a cautious sip from the bottle and letting a slow smile spread across his face.

"Not that I'm an expert you look like you're drinking to forget something." Cyborg added looking at the speedster. "So what is it?" he asked.

"If I tell you, I'll have to remember, thush making thish whole exshershize pointlesh. Thish is good…" he slurred as the strong alien alcohol kicked in.

"Y'know… I don't even really remember what it-" he stopped mid sentence, an image of Jinx flashed through his mind, despair filled him.

"She LEFT me." He moaned slumping forward as the memories flooded back.

"This is just a girl problem? So what? You've always had hundreds of girls following you around, I've never seen you get like this." Robin glowered angrily.

"She broke my heart. I love her." He muttered looking down. "She wasn't like all those other girls. I'm not like I was."

"Are you just acting this way because it was you that got left for a change?" Raven asked dryly, she'd never approved of Kid Flash's reputation with women.

"No, I've been left before, just never cared. I never thought I'd say this but I'm in love, and I don't like it. It hurts. She was so different, I knew it from the moment I saw her that something was different, and I thought she thought so too." He said remembering them curled up on the sofa, remembering all the nights he spent at her bedside and more painfully Jinx's hurtful words as she left him.

"This stuff's wearing off, it hurts again." He muttered raising the bottle only to have robin snatch it from his hand.

"Hey!" Kid Flash protested weakly.

"No, you're going to deal with this the way normal people do." Robin growled corking the bottle back up.

"I was." Kid Flash said coldly.

"Who was she anyway?" Robin asked stowing the bottle in the cupboard and looking over at the red head who was looking very much worse for wear now the alcohol was gone, he supposed having a fast metabolism could really suck sometimes.

"Jinx." Kid Flash sighed knowing what was coming, he closed his eyes to try and block out the oncoming tirade.

"Jinx?! She's… she's a villain!" Robin spluttered shocked.

"She's not. She left the HIVE five, she saved my life and my powers, without her I would be out of commission permanently. She's not bad, just misunderstood. And I love her." He said through gritted teeth, Kid Flash wished he had the booze back; it made this whole thing just that much more bearable. He wasn't normally the type to drink to forget things, he wasn't usually the type to drink even, it was more or less pointless, he'd be drunk for a few minutes and that'd be it. His body worked the alcohol out too fast for him to accumulate enough nastiness for a hangover but it meant he couldn't really get plastered either.

"I'll believe that when I see it." Robin said darkly.

Jinx's feet pounded on the floor as she ran towards the two men, the alarm of the bank rang painfully in her ears and her feet connected with their jaws. She landed on the ground gracefully and her blood pounded in her ears, adrenaline from the exhilaration of the chase flooded her system, suddenly shock crawled into her mind. The money, where was the money?! Her head snapped around as she surveyed the area, spotting them she picked up the bags of cash and jewels in her arms and sighed in relief. The alarm blared loudly, she growled and glared at it, it fizzled into silence with a crackle of pink energy. Confidently she strode towards the door with the money in her arms.

A police officer headed over to her, his face serious.

"I can't tell you how much we appreciate your help, those men have been trouble for some time now." He said with a curt nod.

"I think that's all of it." Jinx nodded putting the bags on the floor, she looked over her shoulder at the two unconscious men.

"You might wanna check on their person though, I'd- they'd be likely to hide something valuable on them in case they had to drop the rest and run." She added a little out of breath. The policeman nodded gratefully at her and Jinx turned the corner to where her motorcycle was parked, she hadn't expected anyone to be there.

"Robin!" She exclaimed before spreading her feet in preparation for any attack that he might try, her muscles coiled like springs ready to catapult her to safety.

"I see you've really changed your ways then, that was quite an act." He said idly as he looked up from her black and pink motorbike.

"It's not an act." Jinx growled at him and glared through narrowed eyes.

"I meant before." Robin smirked at her, he was referring to her previous position in the HIVE five, she said nothing at this.

"I heard the HIVE five came to a nasty end, four of them with broken legs and Mammoth missing. And then you." He said leaning on her motorbike and eyeing her carefully.

"I know I shouldn't have taken revenge, but I did. I let Mammoth go on the condition that I never saw him again. He was an old friend. It was my last criminal act I'll have you know." She added dryly.

"I know, I was trained by the greatest detective in the world you know." Robin laughed slightly.

"So if you know all this already why are you here?" Jinx demanded, she was sick of these games, the titans were always this way, always acting condescendingly superior.

"I want you to become a Titan." Robin said offering her a communicator, the shiny gold T stared up at her from his outstretched hand.

"I don't have to live with you people do I?" She asked after a second.

"No, you can be wherever you want. This city doesn't have a Titan, it could use one." Robin commented looking around at what little of the city he could see from the alleyway's entrance.

"None of that 'honorary' crap that you give to people who save your ass once and never hear from you again?" Jinx asked raising what would have been an eyebrow.

"Hah, no. A real Titan." Robin laughed for real this time.

"Okay…" Jinx said slowly as she reached out for it, Robin snatched it back at the last second.

"There's just one condition." He smirked, Jinx glared at him and gritted her teeth.

"What?" she said trying to keep her voice level and resisting the urge to blow him up.

"You have to talk to Kid Flash, just once, what you do after that is your business." Robin smirked more.

A/N: Sorry I was away so long people, I had my 19th birthday and have been busy revising for my exams as well, but I hope you enjoy. Just one or two chapters of this story left so I hope you've enjoyed it so far.


	17. Chapter 17

Kid Flash laid on the roof of the Titans Tower, he'd been banned from booze. The titans had run out of the stuff anyway. He stared at the sky and the stars above him, he stared, those stars were billions of light years away that was far even for him. In the whole universe he was just a tiny thing, there were bigger things out there than his heartache. He growled and sat up. He wasn't some small insignificant speck, he was a hero, he'd lost count of the number of lives he'd saved, the number of crimes he'd stopped. He'd made a difference in the world.

_And for what?_ A voice in the back of his mind asked. He shook his head, it hadn't been too much to ask for had it? For all those lives and good selfless deeds, couldn't he cash in some of that good karma to have something just for him for once? He didn't want money, fame or anything like that, just someone who loved him.

Well.

Not just someone, not just anyone. He wanted Jinx to love him.

"This is a bad idea Robin." A voice floated up to his ears. Not just any voice, HER voice. In a tenth of a second he was leaning over the roof edge, that flash of pink hair greeted him, his breath hitched in his throat.

"Hey, we had a deal remember? Just talk to him, he's miserable without you." Robin groaned as he pulled his motorcycle helmet off.

"I still say that this is a bad idea." Jinx shook her head. Kid Flash gritted his teeth, she wasn't here because she wanted to see him, she was here because Robin was making her come here! And it was out of Robin's **pity** for him of all things, he stepped off the edge of the building and ran down its walls, curving as he hit the floor and barrelled into Robin. The boy wonder flew in an impressive arc before crashing into the lake with a loud splash.

"Well that's a new one." Jinx said after a moment, Kid Flash didn't look at her, he couldn't. But even without looking he could feel those pink catlike eyes burning holes into the side of his head.

"W-what the HELL Kid Flash?!" Robin spluttered as he came to the surface looking like a drowned rat.

"I don't need your pity Robin! You made her come here against her will because you PITY me Robin! What did you do? Guilt her?!" Kid Flash shouted across the lake.

"If you want to be technical about it, he bribed me." Jinx said holding her new Titans communicator up with a wry smile.

"Jinx! You're not helping!" Robin shouted as he swam to the shore.

"So… he made you a Titan. I told you I had faith in you being good." Kid Flash said quietly as he finally looked at her. She was as beautiful as he remembered her, her hair was down and hung in soft waves, a stray breeze caught her hair and blew its sweet scent to him. She looked relaxed and more confident in herself than he's ever seen her before, heroing obviously suited her, she no longer looked like she might bolt at any second.

"I guess your faith wasn't misplaced." She smiled warmly, Kid Flash felt his heart wrench, he couldn't take that smile, he looked away. Robin was just pulling himself up on a rock, it cracked in half sending him tumbling back into the lake with a yelp. Kid Flash's eyes widened before looking over at Jinx, her eyes were still glowing slightly.

"I- I'd better be going." Jinx said quietly as she stared at the ground beneath her.

"Jinx, please… don't leave again." Kid Flash breathed reaching out to her. Jinx squeezed her eyes shut and tried to keep her breathing level, she just had to not think about him, about that hurt expression on his face. Her blood grew hot and she could feel the energy crackling under her skin, Jinx bit down hard on her lip.

"Jinx? Are you okay?" His soft voice asked her, soft warm fingers brushed her cheek even through his gloves she could feel the heat of his hands, it was too much. Jinx gasped and her glowing pink eyes clicked open, all the first floor windows instantly exploded outwards. Robin yelped and dropped back into the water and Kid Flash managed to dodge the pieces of flying glass.

"What on earth?" He breathed after the explosion subsided; a confused looking Starfire poked her head out of a now glassless window.

"Are you all okay friends?" She called down to them.

"Yeah, we're fine Star." Robin called up to her having recently resurfaced from the lake for the third time, Kid Flash unfortunately wasn't so sure.

"Jinx! Your arm!" He squeaked staring at the jagged piece of glass sticking out of Jinx's arm, as if in a trance she looked down at it slowly.

"Oh." She said pulling it out, a worrying amount of blood began to pour out of the wound, her knees shook and the world began to darken.

She never even hit the floor.

"You can make her better can't you? Can't you? Can't you? Oh god, you can't can you? She's gonna diewhatamIgonnadoohgodohgodohgod-" Kid Flash burbled getting faster and faster.

"Kid Flash," Raven began darkly, "Shut up. She's going to be fine, but if you keep annoying me I won't be able to say the same for you." Raven shook her head and leant back over Jinx's wound which was now only just oozing a little blood, she focused and willed the two pieces of separated flesh back together, willed the platelets in Jinx's blood to work faster and heal her.

"She's stopped bleeding!" Kid Flash exclaimed happily. Jinx was laid out on the Titan's sofa, her skin was paler than usual from the blood loss. She was still unconscious but whether that was from her powers or from the blood loss Kid Flash didn't know.

"Why would she want to make the windows explode? I don't think I made her angry enough to want to hurt me, and why would she hurt herself?" Kid Flash murmured sitting on the sofa and sliding his crossed legs under Jinx's head and playing with her hair, one benefit of her being asleep or unconscious was that he didn't have to hide how much he cared for her.

"Don't be dumb Kid Flash." Beast boy snorted walking across the room.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kid Flash snapped back stroking Jinx's hair protectively.

"She didn't do this deliberately, she's like Raven." Beast boy said rolling his eyes as he rummaged through the fridge.

"I'm not following." Kid Flash said feeling dumber by the second.

"Raven's powers are affected by her emotions, which is good, it makes her powerful. But if she gets angrier than she means to-" Beast boy said before being interrupted by Raven.

"bad things happen." Raven finished off, she looked down at the recovering Jinx. "and from the looks of things, I'd say Jinx is the same."

"And you telling Jinx that you love her or touching her is causing emotions she can't control, hence the explosion." Raven added after a moment, Beast boy leant over the sofa and grinned.

"Raven's the same, that's why she acts like she hates me. She can't resist my sexy man flesh." Beast boy grinned sexily at Raven, she narrowed her eyes and Beast Boy's drink exploded in his face.

"You're only proving my point!" Beast boy's voice wavered from where he lay on the floor.

"So… Jinx left to protect me?" Kid Flash said quietly looking down at Jinx's peaceful face, he let his thumb skim the soft skin on her cheeks.

"More than likely." Raven nodded, Kid Flash gritted his teeth and jumped up angrily.

"How dare she?!" He shouted in anger as he paced the room at high speed.

"Dude, I thought you'd be happy, it means she likes you." Beast boy said as he pulled himself off the floor and rested his head on the back of the sofa.

"It means she's making my decisions for me! She has no right to! I'm the fastest boy alive I can dodge most bad luck, if she gave me the choice I'd take the risk!" He snarled at Beast boy who whimpered and slid back behind the sofa in terror.

"Argh!" He yelled in frustration before disappearing in a blur.

Silence fell in the living room, Raven looked down at Jinx who was still as a statue, only her slow breathing gave any hint that she was alive.

"You can stop pretending to be asleep now." Raven said to her after a second Jinx opened her eyes and sat up.

"How'd you know? No-one ever knows." Jinx frowned at her, Raven smiled and her dark blue eyes sparkled mischievously.

"I'm psychic remember?" she chuckled.

"I'm not a bad person you know, I just don't want him getting hurt. He doesn't know how dangerous I can be." Jinx said after a moment.

"I think that's the part he's annoyed about, we're in a dangerous profession. You're not going to put him in much more danger than he was already in. It's a little patronising." Raven said flatly, Jinx bit her lip and looked away.

"I hadn't thought of it like that." She said quietly.

"Obviously." Raven smirked.

"I've got to go find him." Jinx said after a second more, she jumped off the sofa and dashed towards the front door. After the door slid closed Beast boy re-emerged from behind the sofa and grinned at Raven.

"So, am I irresistible or what?" He winked at her.

"Most definitely 'or what'." Raven said standing up and rolling her eyes.

"Hey!" Beast Boy said indignantly.

Kid Flash stood in the museum, Gizmo had been right about one thing, the security system did suck, he sighed and stood in front of the case that held the amulet.

"Need a little luck?" A voice said from behind him.

"Jinx?" He said spinning around and seeing her standing there at the base of the steps looking up at him.

"Listen, you make me more dangerous than I already am. I can't control my powers around you, you already nearly got crushed to death because of me, I'm bad luck. I know I didn't give you a choice when I left but I couldn't, I'm not willing to let you get hurt because of me." Jinx sighed regretfully.

"How'd you know…?" Kid Flash asked his voice trailing off, Jinx bit her lip and looked down.

"I… I was pretending to be asleep. I kind of do that a lot." Jinx mumbled. Memories of being in Jinx's bedroom, of hiding under her bed, of telling her all his thoughts flashed through the young Flash's head. It dawned on him that his skin was going red with embarrassment.

"I found a lot of your Titan communicator under my bed." Jinx smirked at his embarrassment.

"I- I…" He mumbled, how could he explain that? He stared down at his red boots and willed the blush to go away.

"My point is, I'm too dangerous for you to be around. Hell, after I left you I caused three forest fires and a power cut completely unintentionally. My powers put all my loved ones in danger, and I won't let that happen again." Jinx said bitterly remembering her parents.

"That's- that's not your choice to make. I nearly got crushed by the building because I chose to take the risk, for you. I was fast enough to avoid all that glass, I'm too fast for bad luck Jinx. What happened with your parents isn't going to happen again. I promise." He smiled stepping closer to her, she looked away.

"You can't know that, what if something horrible happens? You can't know you'll be fast enough." Jinx insisted glaring at him, how dare he trivialise her problem?

"Just… trust me." He said offering his hand to her, it was just like their first conversation on these very steps. He grinned with boyish charm, Jinx raised her hand as she had before and cautiously reached for his.

_Dahdah da da dadah dah dahdah! _Jinx jumped as her new titan communicator beeped at her from her pocket, she swore and grabbed it, Kid Flash's shoulders slumped, he HATED those communicators.

"Oh nuts… my city's caught fire." Jinx muttered snapping it shut and shoving it in her pocket, she dashed towards the exit of the museum.

"Wait! You can't just go!" Kid Flash called after her feeling hurt, she was going to leave him again.

"I have to, people need me." She sighed kicking the kickstand on her motorbike back into place. She over her shoulder at him, he looked like a kicked puppy again.

"Well, are you coming or not?" she smirked up at him, he instantly perked up and was at her side in a millisecond.

"Come on, we have a city to save." She smiled to herself. Kid Flash reached forward and grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. Their lips connected. She surrendered to her body's reactions, her eyes slid closed, she let herself melt against him, she let herself kiss him back, she let her hands tangle themselves in his hair.

"I love you Kid Flash." She breathed against his lips as the power supply to the whole city cut out.

Beast boy yelped as his high score disappeared from the screen unsaved and the rest of the lights in the tower cut out too.

"Power cut! It doesn't count!" Cyborg whooped joyful at retaining his first place on the scoreboard, beast boy wailed.

"How can we have a power cut? We've got a different generator to the city." Robin frowned in the dark.

"Bad luck I guess." Raven grinned into the night.

"So… It's kind of dark." Jinx said turning the key in her motorbike, its light turned on, it was probably the only light on in the whole city.

"I noticed." Kid Flash grinned at her looking flushed in the light of the bike.

"I wouldn't want you to run into anything." Jinx said climbing onto the motorbike.

"I've never run into things in the dark before." Kid flash lied.

"Bad luck here, get on." Jinx rolled her eyes and jerked her thumb to the space on the motorbike behind her. Kid Flash laughed and climbed on wrapping his arms around her waist.

"My hero!" He laughed as they sped off into the night together.

A/N: The end! See, KF and Jinx got their happily ever after in the end. I've really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you've all enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it. Reviews are ALWAYS loved, so any lurkers please feel free to tell me what you thought. For now I bid you all adieu, until my next KF Jinx fic of course! -


End file.
